Emails
by clair beaubien
Summary: Set around Fallen Idols and beyond. The boys email each other. Up now - Ch 11: Sam reads what Dean emailed the year they were apart
1. Chapter 1

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**To: Sam9188**

**Subject: My First Email**

**Time: 5:39 pm**

dude seriously that's your screen name?

* * *

**From Sam9188**

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: re:My First Email**

**Time: 5:40 pm**

Why are you emailing me? You're sitting across the table from me.

* * *

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**To: Sam9188**

**Subject: My Second Email**

**Time: 5:42 pm**

it's a library aren't we supposed to be quiet

seriously U need a better screen name

* * *

**From: Sam9188**

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: re: My Second Email**

**Time: 5:43 pm**

We're at the library to do research.

* * *

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**To: Sam9188**

**Subject: My Third Email**

**Time: 5:43 pm**

I am doing research I'm researching why U got a lame screen name

What is September 1 1988 your first day of kindergarden

U got a thing for your teacher

* * *

**From: Sam9188**

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: COULD YOU TRY TO USE PUNCTUATION?**

**Time: 5:45 pm**

See subject line.

* * *

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**To: Sam9188**

**Subject: CALM DOWN PRINCESS**

**Time: 5:46 pm**

pnctn takes 2 long

So really what's with the name?

* * *

**From:Sam9188**

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: will you please research?**

**Time: 5:47 pm**

We do have a case, in case you forgot.

* * *

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**To: Sam9188**

**Subject: research shmeesearch**

**Time: 5:47 pm**

That's why I brought U

* * *

**From: Sam9188**

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: re: research shmeesearch**

**Time: 5:48 pm**

Then how about leaving me alone to do the research???

* * *

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**To: Sam9188**

**Subject: touchy touchy**

**Time: 5:49 pm**

U didn't answer my ?

* * *

**From:Sam9188**

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: re: touchy touchy**

**Time: 5:50 pm**

??

(See, I can do it 2.)

* * *

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**To: Sam9188**

**Subject: re:re: touchy touchy**

**Time: 5:51 pm**

YR U still not answering me?

* * *

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**To: Sam9188**

**Subject: re:re:re: touchy touchy**

**Time: 5:53 pm**

Sam?

Really.

What's Sept. 1 1988?

* * *

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**To: Sam9188**

**Subject: re:re:re:re: touchy touchy**

**Time: 5:55 pm**

Sam?

* * *

**From: Sam9188**

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: re:re:re:re:re: touchy touchy**

**Time: 5:57 pm**

It stands for September 18, 2008

* * *

**From: Sam9188**

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: re:re:re:re:re:re: touchy touchy**

**Time: 6:00 pm**

Dean?

* * *

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**To: Sam9188**

**Subject: dinner time yet?**

**Time: 6:05 pm**

Are you ready for dinner or what? That place that has that pasta thing you like is just down the street.

* * *

**From: Sam9188**

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: re: dinner time yet?**

**Time: 6:07 pm**

I thought U wanted to go to that burger place.

* * *

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**To: Sam9188**

**Subject: re: re: dinner time yet?**

**Time: 6:08 pm**

They've got burgers at your place, too.

* * *

**From: Sam9188**

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: re:re:re: dinner time yet?**

**Time: 6:10 pm**

Oh. Okay. Thanks.

* * *

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**To: Sam9188**

**Subject: re:re:re: dinner time yet?**

**Time: 6:12 pm**

So - R U ready?

* * *

**From: Sam9188**

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: re:re:re:re: dinner time yet?**

**Time: 6:13 pm**

Five minutes.

* * *

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**To: Sam9188**

**Subject: re:re:re:re:re: dinner time yet?**

**Time: 6:13 pm**

:o]

* * *

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**To: Sam9188**

**Subject: re:re:re:re:re:re: dinner time yet?**

**Time: 6:16 pm**

:o\

* * *

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**To: Sam9188**

**Subject: re:re:re:re:re:re:re: dinner time yet?**

**Time: 6:20 pm**

:O(

* * *

**From: Sam9188**

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: All Right Already**

**Time: 6:20 pm**

Fine. I'm ready NOW.

* * *

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**To: Sam9188**

**Subject: re:All Right Already**

**Time: 6:21 pm**

;o)

* * *

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**To: Sam9188**

**Subject: re:All Right Already**

**Time: 6:21 pm**

I guess your screen name isn't so bad after all.

* * *

**From: Sam9188**

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: re:re: All Right Already**

**Time: 6:22 pm**

(((Dean)))

* * *

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**To: Sam9188**

**Subject: WTF?**

**Time: 6:23 pm**

(((?)))

* * *

**From: Sam9188**

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: re: WTF?**

**Time: 6:24 pm**

Never mind. Let's go to dinner.

* * *

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**To: Sam9188**

**Subject: re:re: WTF?**

**Time: 6:25 pm**

Sam?????

* * *

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**To: Sam9188**

**Subject: re:re: WTF?**

**Time: 6:26 pm**

_Sam?????_

* * *

The End.

A/N 1: sorry about the lines. I tried to break it up logically and to be easy-on-the-eyes, but FF kept defaulting me to equal full page lines.

A/N 2: (((Dean))) means "I am cyberhugging Dean" (at least that's what I think it means, and that's what I intend it to mean)

A/N 3: 9/18/08 is when Dean came back from hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: hungry?**

**Time: 4:57 pm**

It's almost dinnertime.

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Subject: re: hungry?**

**Time: 5:02 pm**

Have fun.

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject:re:re: hungry?**

**Time: 5:03 pm**

Yr not hungry?

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Subject: re:re:re: hungry?**

**Time: 5:08 pm**

Busy.

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject:re:re:re:re: hungry?**

**Time: 5:09 pm**

Yr dizzy? See, U should eat

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Subject: re:re:re:re: hungry?**

**Time: 5:14 pm**

:{

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: scary**

**Time: 5:16 pm**

is that what we're hunting?

Cuz I don't remember it looking like that.

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: dinner**

**Time: 5:18 pm**

Seriously Sam, you need to eat. I'll come pick you up.

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: still dinner**

**Time: 5:20 pm**

Just tell me where you are.

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: knock knock?**

**Time: 5:22 pm**

Sam?

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Subject: re:dinner**

**Time: 5:27 pm**

I'll get something when I get back to the room

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: re:re: dinner**

**Time: 5:28 pm**

what? lint?

not very filling

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: re:re: dinner**

**Time: 5:29 pm**

c'mon it's raining. tell me where you are. I'll pick you up.

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: re:re: dinner**

**Time: 5:31 pm**

Sam?

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Subject: re:re:re:dinner**

**Time: 5:36 pm**

When I said I've been forgetting stupid things, I didn't mean you.

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Subject: re:re:re:dinner**

**Time: 5:36 pm**

I didn't mean you're stupid

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Subject: re:re:re:dinner**

**Time: 5:36 pm**

I was just tired.

I can't remember when I haven't been tired.

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: re:re:re: dinner**

**Time: 5:37 pm**

I know

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: re:re:re: dinner**

**Time: 5:37 pm**

me too

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Subject: re:re:re:re: dinner**

**Time: 5:42 pm**

I honestly forgot you were going to wait for me. I never would've left you waiting for me.

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Subject: re:re:re:re: dinner**

**Time: 5:42 pm**

I thought you were going to the diner. That's why I walked down there.

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Subject: re:re:re:re: dinner**

**Time: 5:42 pm**

I'm sorry I made you think I was doing anything else.

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: check this out!**

**Time: 5:50 pm**

Hey I funod tihs tinhg on the itnreent taht syas if you srcmalbe wrdos up, as lnog as you lvaee the frsit and lsat lterets in pacle, poelpe can fgirue tehm out.

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Subject: re: check this out!**

**Time: 5:55 pm**

You mean like eggiloopstyt? Aabciiimnortl? Dacdinorst?

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: re:re:check this out!**

**Time: 6:01 pm**

Soplipsrot.

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Subject: re:re:re: check this out!**

**Time: 6:01 pm**

Ahlosse

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: re:re:re:re: check this out!**

**Time: 6:02 pm**

I got that in one.

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: look**

**Time: 6:02 pm**

I shouldn't have threatened to lock you in the panic room again.

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: look**

**Time: 6:02 pm**

I worry when I can't find you.

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Subject: re:look**

**Time: 6:07 pm**

Since Famine.

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: re:re:look**

**Time: 6:08 pm**

Since 1983

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Subject: re:re:re:look**

**Time: 6:09 pm**

(((Dean)))

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: WHAT?**

**Time: 6:09 pm**

What does that mean? You're covering your ears so you can't hear me?

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: WHAT?**

**Time: 6:11 pm**

Fine.

(((Sam)))

There. How do you like that?

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Subject: re:WHAT?**

**Time: 6:12 pm**

:o)

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: re:re:WHAT?**

**Time: 6:13 pm**

really?

why?

what does it mean?

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: re:re:WHAT?**

**Time: 6:14 pm**

Sam?

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Subject: re:re:re:WHAT?**

**Time: 6:15 pm**

;ox

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: re:re:re:re:WHAT?**

**Time: 6:16pm**

btcih

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Subject: re:re:re:re:re:WHAT?**

**Time: 6:17 pm**

jrek

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: so really**

**Time: 6:18pm**

Where are you?

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Subject: re: so really**

**Time: 6:20 pm**

In the motel lobby.

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Subject: re: so really**

**Time: 6:20 pm**

It's raining. I didn't want to get wet.

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: so really**

**Time: 6:21pm**

:{

* * *

The End.

**TRANSLATIONS: **

DEAN'S EMAIL: Hey, I found this thing on the internet that says if you scramble words up, as long as you leave the first and last letters in place, people can figure them out.

SAM'S RESPONSE: You mean like Egyptologist? Antimicrobial? Discordant?

DEAN'S RESPONSE: spoilsport

SAM'S RESPONSE: (would make me have to raise the rating of this story)


	3. Chapter 3

**To: SingerSalvage**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 8:06 pm **

**Subject: Guess Who**

Guess Who?

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: SingerSalvage**

**Time: 8:07 pm**

**Subject: re: Guess Who**

Nancy Reagan

* * *

**To: SingerSalvage**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 8:08 pm**

**Subject: re:re: Guess Who HUNH?**

Nancy Reagan what?

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: SingerSalvage**

**Time: 8:09 pm**

**Subject: re:re:re: Guess Who HUNH?**

You said Guess Who? That's my guess. Nancy Reagan.

* * *

**To: SingerSalvage**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 8:12 pm**

**Subject: re:re:re:re: Guess Who HUNH?**

Bobby?

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: SingerSalvage**

**Time: 8:13 pm**

**Subject: re:re:re:re:re: Guess Who HUNH?**

Dean

* * *

**To: SingerSalvage**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 8:14 pm**

**Subject: I was getting worried**

Good – you do know it's me.

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: SingerSalvage**

**Time: 8:15 pm**

**Subject: re: I was getting worried**

I'm old, I'm not an idiot.

Where's Sam? Sleeping?

* * *

**To: SingerSalvage**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 8:16 pm**

**Subject: yes thank God**

How'd you know?

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: SingerSalvage**

**Time: 8:17 pm**

**Subject: re: yes thank God**

Because if he was awake, you'd be keeping him company, not me.

What's up?

* * *

**To: SingerSalvage**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 8:20 pm**

**Subject: so much for that hunt**

Not much right now. Poltergeist was a no-go, turns out it was a teenage kid with advanced electrical engineering skills and a dislike for his older sister's boyfriend. Grandma was setting him straight as we were leaving. Grandma is probably STILL setting him straight, she was a tough old bird.

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: SingerSalvage**

**Time: 8:23 pm**

**Subject: re: so much for that hunt **

I hope you didn't say that to her face. (^_~)

* * *

**To: SingerSalvage**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 8:24 pm**

**Subject: what do you think? **

I'm old, I'm not an idiot.

Hey – so you know what those emotycon things are? What they get used for?

What they're supposed to mean?

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: SingerSalvage**

**Time: 8:25 pm**

**Subject: re: what do you think?**

I get by.

* * *

**To: SingerSalvage**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 8:26 pm**

**Subject: then what does this mean?**

(((Bobby)))

Does that mean what I think it means?

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: SingerSalvage**

**Time: 8:29 pm**

**Subject: re: then what does this mean?**

Well – depends on what you think it means.

* * *

**To: SingerSalvage**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 8:30 pm**

**Subject: re:re: then what does this mean? **

I don't know – does it mean I'm not listening to you?

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: SingerSalvage**

**Time: 8:31 pm**

**Subject: re:re:re: then what does this mean?**

Why do you think it means that?

* * *

**To: SingerSalvage**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 8:34 pm**

**Subject: if I knew would I be asking? **

I don't know. You know – cone of silence or whatever?

Why – what does it mean?

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: SingerSalvage**

**Time: 8:35 pm **

**Subject: settle down**

Why are you asking?

* * *

**To: SingerSalvage**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 8:36 pm **

**Subject: re: settle down**

Sam sent it to me a couple of times. (((Dean))). He won't tell me what it means. I figured it had to mean he wasn't listening to me.

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: SingerSalvage**

**Time: 8:37 pm **

**Subject: re:re: settle down **

What were you two 'talking' about that he sent you that?

* * *

**To: SingerSalvage**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 8:40 pm**

**Subject: I'm supposed to pay attention? **

I don't know – we had a fight the other day and he walked off somewhere. I emailed to see if he was ready to get picked up to get some dinner and he (((Dean))) me.

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: SingerSalvage**

**Time: 8:43 pm**

**Subject: re: I'm supposed to pay attention? **

Well, ain't that sweet.

* * *

**To: SingerSalvage**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 8:44 pm **

**Subject: SWEET? **

Sweet? Why is that sweet? What is it? What did he say to me? Did he say something SWEET to me? What does it mean?

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: SingerSalvage**

**Time: 8:45 pm **

**Subject: re: SWEET? **

How's Sam doing anyway?

* * *

**To: SingerSalvage**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 8:46 pm **

**Subject: grumpy grumbles and you're changing the subject**

Definitely not in his happy place. Really tense all the time. Sometimes he seems just ready to explode. I'm surprised he's sleeping now. Glad, but surprised.

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: SingerSalvage**

**Time: 8:47 pm**

**Subject: re: grumpy grumbles and am I now?**

Withdrawal?

* * *

**To: SingerSalvage**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 8:48 pm**

**Subject: re:re: grumpy grumbles and YES YOU ARE**

No, just life. _Our_ life.

So – what's with the cone of silence? What's it mean?

* * *

**To: SingerSalvage**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 8:54 pm**

**Subject: is this thing on? **

Bobby?

* * *

**To: SingerSalvage**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 8:56 pm**

**Subject: Bobby? **

(?_?) I'm not gonna like this, am I?

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: SingerSalvage**

**Time: 8:59 pm**

**Subject: re: Bobby?**

Depends.

* * *

**To: SingerSalvage**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 9:00 pm**

**Subject: re:re: Bobby?**

_ON???_

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: SingerSalvage**

**Time: 9:01 pm**

**Subject: re:re:re: Bobby?**

The kind of mood you're in right now.

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: SingerSalvage**

**Time: 9:05 pm**

**Subject: re:re:re: Bobby?**

Well?

* * *

**To: SingerSalvage**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 9:10 pm**

**Subject: where do I start? **

Bobby – I'm exhausted. Everything aches. Nothing tastes good. There is apparently nowhere in this entire _universe_ where I can put my brother to keep him safe and nine out of ten times I don't even know how he's feeling towards me. What the hell kind of mood do you think I'm in?

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: SingerSalvage**

**Time: 9:13 pm **

**Subject: remember - I'm just the messenger**

As far as I know, (((_))) means he's cyberhugging you.

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: SingerSalvage**

**Time: 9:20 pm**

**Subject: this thing on? **

Dean?

* * *

**To: SingerSalvage**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 9:23 pm**

**Subject: oh**

Oh. Okay, that makes sense. I guess.

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: SingerSalvage**

**Time: 9:24 pm**

**Subject: And? **

You okay?

* * *

**To: SingerSalvage**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 9:29 pm**

**Subject: re: And?**

I don't know.

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: SingerSalvage**

**Time: 9:30 pm**

**Subject: re:re: And?**

You telling me that ain't a _good_ thing?

* * *

**To: SingerSalvage**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 9:33 pm**

**Subject: re:re:re:And?**

It's - no, it's a good thing. I just - you know -

I wasn't expecting it.

* * *

**To: SingerSalvage**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 9:33 pm**

**Subject: re:re:re:And?**

That's not a place we've exactly been anytime lately.

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: SingerSalvage**

**Time: 9:36 pm**

**Subject: re:re:re:re: And?**

That's understandable. You both got wounds that need healing.

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: SingerSalvage**

**Time: 9:40 pm**

**Subject: So?**

You gonna tell Sam you know?

* * *

**To: SingerSalvage**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 9:41 pm**

**Subject: you got short term memory loss?**

He's sleeping

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: SingerSalvage**

**Time: 9:42 pm**

**Subject: Don't make me come down there **

How about when he's NOT sleeping?

* * *

**To: SingerSalvage**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 9:45 pm**

**Subject: no way in hell**

Uh, yeah. Sure.

Maybe.

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: SingerSalvage**

**Time: 9:46 pm**

**Subject: I'll believe it when I see it**

Not gonna say a damn word, are you?

* * *

**To: SingerSalvage**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 9:47 pm**

**Subject: you know me so well**

I'll save it for a special occasion.

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: SingerSalvage**

**Time: 9:48 pm**

**Subject: I should live so long**

In other words - never.

* * *

**To: SingerSalvage**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 9:49 pm**

**Subject: Ha. Ha. Ha. **

I'm gonna turn in. We're getting an early start tomorrow.

We'll give you a call.

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: SingerSalvage**

**Time: 9:50 pm**

**Subject: re: Ha. Ha. Ha.**

Good night.

Drive safe.

Oh - and one last thing.

* * *

**To: SingerSalvage**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 9:51 pm**

**Subject: re:re:re Ha. Ha. Ha. **

Yeah?

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: SingerSalvage**

**Time: 9:52 pm**

**Subject: re:re:re:re: Ha. Ha. Ha.**

((((Dean)))

* * *

**To: SingerSalvage**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 9:53 pm**

**Subject: BOBBY**

Stop that!

* * *

**To: SingerSalvage**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 9:55 pm**

**Subject: BOBBY**

Do you hear me???

* * *

**To: SingerSalvage**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 9:57 pm**

**Subject: BOBBY**

I know you're there!!

* * *

**To: SingerSalvage**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 9:59 pm**

**Subject: BOBBY**

BOBBY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

FROM: ZeppelinRules

**TO: Sam9188**

**TIME: 2:34 pm**

**SUBJECT: I'm dying here**

Hey Grumpy, U ready 4 lunch?

_YET?_

* * *

**FROM Sam9188**

**TO: ZeppelinRules**

**TIME: 2:35 pm**

**SUBJECT: leave me alone or I'll drive a car over your computer**

I'm not done researching.

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules**

**TO: Sam9188**

**TIME: 2:37 pm**

**SUBJECT: not if you can't find it**

research after. Or 2morrow.

* * *

**FROM Sam9188**

**TO: ZeppelinRules**

**TIME: 2:40 pm**

**SUBJECT: whatever**

there's too much to do. Pick me up afterward. Or at 8. The library closes tonight at 8.

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules**

**TO: Sam9188**

**TIME: 2:42 pm**

**SUBJECT: so you're going to go without lunch AND dinner?**

yr already in a bad mood. Low blood sugar isn't going 2 make that go away.

* * *

**FROM Sam9188**

**TO: ZeppelinRules**

**TIME: 2:43 pm**

**SUBJECT: will it make YOU go away?**

GO WITHOUT ME

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules**

**TO: Sam9188**

**TIME: 2:45 pm**

**SUBJECT: I'm still heeeeeeeeeere**

taking a half hour 2 eat won't end the world.

* * *

**FROM Sam9188**

**TO: ZeppelinRules**

**TIME: 2:46 pm**

**SUBJECT: re: I'm still heeeeeeeeeere**

won't keep it FROM ending either, will it?

* * *

**FROM Sam9188**

**TO: ZeppelinRules**

**TIME: 2:46 pm**

**SUBJECT: re: I'm still heeeeeeeeeere**

you're better off going without me. I'd be lousy company anyway.

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules**

**TO: Sam9188**

**TIME: 2:48 pm**

**SUBJECT: no more than usual **

(((Grumpy)))

* * *

**FROM Sam9188**

**TO: ZeppelinRules**

**TIME: 2:51 pm**

**SUBJECT: bite me**

You're not listening to me? Fine. Whatever. Go to lunch. Go to dinner. Go to a bar. Go wherever the hell you want. I'll walk to the motel when I'm done.

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules**

**TO: Sam9188**

**TIME: 2:56 pm**

**SUBJECT: I've got a secret**

:^)

* * *

**FROM Sam9188**

**TO: ZeppelinRules**

**TIME: 2:59 pm**

**SUBJECT: what are you talking about?**

What is that? A tiny dunce cap?

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules**

**TO: Sam9188**

**TIME: 3:02 pm**

**SUBJECT: I know something you don't know **

;^D

* * *

**FROM Sam9188**

**TO: ZeppelinRules**

**TIME: 3:05 pm**

**SUBJECT: are you drunk?**

**WHAT???**

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules**

**TO: Sam9188**

**TIME: 3:06 pm**

**SUBJECT: I'm high on life**

**;^}**

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules**

**TO: Sam9188**

**TIME: 3:07 pm**

**SUBJECT: I'm on a roll**

:op

* * *

**FROM Sam9188**

**TO: ZeppelinRules**

**TIME: 3:09 pm**

**SUBJECT: for crying out loud**

_**WHAT??????**_

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules**

**TO: Sam9188**

**TIME: 3:11 pm**

**SUBJECT: are you yelling at me?**

(:o/

* * *

**FROM Sam9188**

**TO: ZeppelinRules**

**TIME: 3:14 pm**

**SUBJECT: tell me what's going on or let me get some work done **

_**?**_

_**?**_

_**?**_

_**?**_

_**?**_

_**?**_

_**?**_

_**JERK**_

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules**

**TO: Sam9188**

**TIME: 3:16 pm**

**SUBJECT: did you say something?**

_I can't hear you ((((Sammy)))_

* * *

**FROM Sam9188**

**TO: ZeppelinRules**

**TIME: 3:20 pm**

**SUBJECT: re: did you say something?**

I'm adding you to my Blocked Senders List if you don't quit it.

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules**

**TO: Sam9188**

**TIME: 3:23 pm**

**SUBJECT: re:re: did you say something?**

(((Sam)))

* * *

**FROM Sam9188**

**TO: ZeppelinRules**

**TIME: 3: 27 pm**

**SUBJECT: you ARE drunk**

So help me Dean. _Knock it off._

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules**

**TO: Sam9188**

**TIME: 3:30 pm**

**SUBJECT: am not**

(o_O)

* * *

**FROM Sam9188**

**TO: ZeppelinRules**

**TIME: 3:34 pm**

**SUBJECT: bite me take 2**

Dean – I am NOT in the mood.

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules**

**TO: Sam9188**

**TIME: 3:37 pm**

**SUBJECT: lighten up princess**

(((Sam)))

* * *

**FROM Sam9188**

**TO: ZeppelinRules**

**TIME: 3:40 pm**

**SUBJECT: re: lighten up princess**

_**Stop doing that! You don't even know what the hell it means so STOP DOING IT.**_

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules**

**TO: Sam9188**

**TIME: 3:43 pm**

**SUBJECT: guess again**

(^_^)

I do know what it means.

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules**

**TO: Sam9188**

**TIME: 3:43 pm**

**SUBJECT: I'm not entirely clueless**

Bobby told me.

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules**

**TO: Sam9188**

**TIME: 3:43 pm**

**SUBJECT: some things I do know**

(((((((((SAMMY))))))))))))

* * *

**FROM Sam9188**

**TO: ZeppelinRules**

**TIME: 4:00 pm**

**SUBJECT: missing archives**

Hey, would you look at this webpage and see if I'm missing something? There's supposed to be a link to their archived issues but damned if I can find it.

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules**

**TO: Sam9188**

**TIME: 4:05 pm**

**SUBJECT: re: missing archives**

It's up in the corner. Under the owl clip art. I have no idea why. Wise old owl? Emphasis on old?

* * *

**FROM Sam9188**

**TO: ZeppelinRules**

**TIME: 4:07 pm**

**SUBJECT: re:re: missing archives**

Thanks.

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules**

**TO: Sam9188**

**TIME: 4:06 pm**

**SUBJECT: re:re:re: missing archives**

No problem

* * *

**FROM Sam9188**

**TO: ZeppelinRules**

**TIME: 4:11 pm**

**SUBJECT: re:re:re:re: missing archives**

Why?

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules**

**TO: Sam9188**

**TIME: 4:14 pm**

**SUBJECT: OK outta left field**

Why what?

* * *

**FROM Sam9188**

**TO: ZeppelinRules**

**TIME: 4:15 pm**

**SUBJECT: re: OK outta left field**

Why did Bobby tell you that?

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules**

**TO: Sam9188**

**TIME: 4:17 pm**

**SUBJECT: oh I don't know**

Maybe because I asked him?

* * *

**FROM Sam9188**

**TO: ZeppelinRules**

**TIME: 4:20 pm**

**SUBJECT: re: oh I don't know**

Why?

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules**

**TO: Sam9188**

**TIME: 4:22 pm**

**SUBJECT: what are you? Four?**

Because I wanted to know what it meant.

* * *

**FROM Sam9188**

**TO: ZeppelinRules**

**TIME: 4:25 pm**

**SUBJECT: re: what are you? Four?**

Oh.

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules**

**TO: Sam9188**

**TIME: 4:27 pm**

**SUBJECT: how come?**

You don't sound happy.

* * *

**FROM Sam9188**

**TO: ZeppelinRules**

**TIME: 4:30 pm**

**SUBJECT: re: how come?**

I just – nothing. You want to split up going through the archives? A-L and M-Z?

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules**

**TO: Sam9188**

**TIME: 4:34 pm**

**SUBJECT: don't do that**

Sam?

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules**

**TO: Sam9188**

**TIME: 4:40 pm**

**SUBJECT: is this thing on?**

SaaaAAAaaam

* * *

**FROM Sam9188**

**TO: ZeppelinRules**

**TIME: 4:45 pm**

**SUBJECT: re: is this thing on?**

Why?

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules**

**TO: Sam9188**

**TIME: 4:46 pm**

**SUBJECT: again with the why**

Why what?

* * *

**FROM Sam9188**

**TO: ZeppelinRules**

**TIME: 4:50 pm**

**SUBJECT: re: again with the why**

If you know what it means, why are you using it?

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules**

**TO: Sam9188**

**TIME: 4:52 pm**

**SUBJECT: uhhh**

Because it says what I mean?

* * *

**FROM Sam9188**

**TO: ZeppelinRules**

**TIME: 5:00 pm**

**SUBJECT: archives**

None of the reports of this thing are dated earlier than 1943, so I don't think we need to bother with the archives older than that. Not yet.

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules**

**TO: Sam9188**

**TIME: 5:01 pm**

**SUBJECT: don't change the subject**

You used it.

Was it different when I didn't know what it meant?

* * *

**FROM Sam9188**

**TO: ZeppelinRules**

**TIME: 5:05 pm**

**SUBJECT: re: don't change the subject**

Yeah. I guess it was.

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules**

**TO: Sam9188**

**TIME: 5:06 pm**

**SUBJECT: Me being You**

Why?

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules**

**TO: Sam9188**

**TIME: 5:10 pm**

**SUBJECT: did you hang up on me?**

Sam?

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules**

**TO: Sam9188**

**TIME: 5:15 pm**

**SUBJECT: getting pissed here**

_**SAM**_

* * *

**FROM Sam9188**

**TO: ZeppelinRules**

**TIME: 5:17 pm**

**SUBJECT: re: getting pissed here**

What?

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules**

**TO: Sam9188**

**TIME: 5:18 pm**

**SUBJECT: answer the damn question**

It was different when I didn't know what it meant?

* * *

**FROM: Sam9188**

**TO: ZeppelinRules**

**TIME: 5:25 pm**

**SUBJECT: re: answer the damn question**

Everything's so f'ing screwed up.

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules**

**TO: Sam9188**

**TIME: 5:27 pm**

**SUBJECT: and that answers my question how?**

Sam?

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules**

**TO: Sam9188**

**TIME: 5:30 pm**

**SUBJECT: c'mon man**

Talk to me.

* * *

**FROM Sam9188**

**TO: ZeppelinRules**

**TIME: 5:34 pm**

**SUBJECT: re: c'mon man**

Sometimes I wonder how you can even stand to be around me.

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules**

**TO: Sam9188**

**TIME: 5:36 pm**

**SUBJECT: I reiterate**

are we talking about the same thing?

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules**

**TO: Sam9188**

**TIME: 5:38 pm**

**SUBJECT: now it's dinner time**

Let me take you to dinner. Really. Low blood sugar is not your friend.

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules**

**TO: Sam9188**

**TIME: 5:40 pm**

**SUBJECT: be honest with me**

Are you going through withdrawal?

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules**

**TO: Sam9188**

**TIME: 5:41 pm**

**SUBJECT: because if you are**

You have to let me know whenever you feel that way. We can handle that. Don't worry about that. Just tell me if you are. Or if you even think you are. We can handle it.

* * *

**FROM Sam9188**

**TO: ZeppelinRules**

**TIME: 5:46 pm**

**SUBJECT: worry much?**

No, it's not withdrawal. I almost wish it was. I know we could handle that.

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules**

**TO: Sam9188**

**TIME: 5:48 pm**

**SUBJECT: Door 2**

don't worry about those hunters. They're jack-offs.

* * *

**FROM Sam9188**

**TO: ZeppelinRules**

**TIME: 5:50 pm**

**SUBJECT: re: Door 2**

they want to kill me Dean. And they'll kill you to do it. And it's never going to change. Even if we stop the Apocalypse, even if everything goes back the way it was, I'm still the freak that started the whole thing, I'm the monster that got the whole thing rolling. They're going to want to kill me just for that.

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules**

**TO: Sam9188**

**TIME: 5:52 pm**

**SUBJECT: I beg to differ**

I'm the monster that got the whole thing rolling.

* * *

**FROM Sam9188**

**TO: ZeppelinRules**

**TIME: 5:53 pm**

**SUBJECT: re: I beg to differ**

NO! DON'T SAY THAT! You're not! You're not a monster! Don't even say that! You're NOT.

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules**

**TO: Sam9188**

**TIME: 5:55 pm**

**SUBJECT: can we say "Seal 1"?**

If you're a freak and a monster, then I am too. And whenever you call yourself that, you're calling me it too.

* * *

**FROM Sam9188**

**TO: ZeppelinRules**

**TIME: 5:57 pm**

**SUBJECT: no**

I would never call you that.

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules**

**TO: Sam9188**

**TIME: 5:59 pm**

**SUBJECT: not even when you should**

So don't call yourself that.

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules**

**TO: Sam9188**

**TIME: 6:00 pm**

**SUBJECT: if I was dying before**

C'mon, DINNER. The library will still be there afterward.

* * *

**FROM: Sam9188**

**TO: ZeppelinRules**

**TIME: 6:03 pm**

**SUBJECT: you don't get to die ever again**

It was different because you deserved it. You were being nice to me and you deserved it. I thought you deserved it.

* * *

**FROM ZeppelinRules**

**TO: Sam9188**

**TIME: 6:05 pm**

**SUBJECT: YOU DON"T GET TO DIE EITHER**

And you don't deserve it?

* * *

**FROM Sam9188**

**TO: ZeppelinRules**

**TIME: 6:08 pm**

**SUBJECT: re: YOU DON"T GET TO DIE EITHER**

I guess I was in a better mood when I said it to you.

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules**

**TO: Sam9188**

**TIME: 6:10 pm**

**SUBJECT: no shit Sherlock**

see subject line

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules**

**TO: Sam9188**

**TIME: 6:12 pm**

**SUBJECT: same old same old**

Sam – nothing's changed. Our lives still suck and we're still magnetic north for every whacko supernatural thing out there. You still have lousy taste in music and coffee, and I'm still awesome. We've muddled through before, we'll just keep muddling

* * *

**FROM Sam9188**

**TO: ZeppelinRules**

**TIME: 6:14 pm**

**SUBJECT: excuse me?**

You're awesome? And I have lousy taste in music and coffee?

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules**

**TO: Sam9188**

**TIME: 6:16 pm**

**SUBJECT: you're excused**

I'm glad you agree with me.

* * *

**FROM Sam9188**

**TO: ZeppelinRules**

**TIME: 6:18 pm**

**SUBJECT: I'm not talking to you anymore**

**[profound silence]**

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules**

**TO: Sam9188**

**TIME: 6:21pm**

**SUBJECT: yeah right, that'll last all of twelve minutes**

so don't talk. go to dinner with me

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules**

**TO: Sam9188**

**TIME: 6:25 pm**

**SUBJECT: 8 minutes left**

Sammy the library doesn't close for an hour and a half. By then one of us will be fainting from hunger.

* * *

**FROM Sam9188**

**TO: ZeppelinRules**

**TIME: 6:27pm**

**SUBJECT: still not talking to you**

**[even more profound silence]**

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules**

**TO: Sam9188**

**TIME: 6:29 pm**

**SUBJECT: don't make me say it**

I can make you talk to me AND go to dinner with me

* * *

**FROM Sam9188**

**TO: ZeppelinRules**

**TIME: 6:30pm**

**SUBJECT: say what?**

**[which doesn't count as talking]**

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules**

**TO: Sam9188**

**TIME: 6:31 pm**

**SUBJECT: re: say what?**

Please.

* * *

**FROM Sam9188**

**TO: ZeppelinRules**

**TIME: 6:34 pm**

**SUBJECT: re:re: say what?**

all right.

(and I lasted one minute more than you said I would)

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules**

**TO: Sam9188**

**TIME: 6:36 pm**

**SUBJECT: competitive much? **

so we're OK?

* * *

**FROM Sam9188**

**TO: ZeppelinRules**

**TIME: 6:35 pm**

**SUBJECT: re:competitive much?**

I'm okay.

* * *

**FROM Sam9188**

**TO: ZeppelinRules**

**TIME: 6:36 pm**

**SUBJECT: re:competitive much?**

you're okay in small doses

* * *

**FROM Sam9188**

**TO: ZeppelinRules**

**TIME: 6:37 pm**

**SUBJECT: HEY!**

stop kicking me under the table!!

see how you like it!

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules**

**TO: Sam9188**

**TIME: 6:37 pm**

**SUBJECT: no fair!**

your legs are longer than mine!

* * *

**FROM Sam9188**

**TO: ZeppelinRules **

**TIME: 6:39 pm**

**SUBJECT: whine much?**

I guess it just sucks to be you

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules**

**TO: Sam9188**

**TIME: 6:41 pm**

**SUBJECT: you asked for it**

(((((SAMMY)))))

* * *

**FROM Sam9188**

**TO: ZeppelinRules **

**TIME: 6:45 pm**

**SUBJECT: in case I never mentioned it**

thank you

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules**

**TO: Sam9188**

**TIME: 6:46 pm**

**SUBJECT: told you I'm awesome**

we've been hashing this out four HOURS – can we go to dinner NOW????

* * *

**FROM Sam9188**

**TO: ZeppelinRules **

**TIME: 6:49 pm**

**SUBJECT: re: told you I'm awesome**

sure . you can even buy dinner 4 me.

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules**

**TO: Sam9188**

**TIME: 6:50 pm**

**SUBJECT: your call cannot be completed as dialed, please try again**

what? can't hear you. static on the line. I'm gonna hang up now.

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules**

**TO: Sam9188**

**TIME: 6:52 pm**

**SUBJECT: STOP IT!**

**STOP KICKING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

The End


	5. Those Who Contemplate Earth

To: ZeppelinRules

From: Sam9188

Time: 3:12 pm

Subject: Heaven  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I just wanted to say – you know I have more memories than that. More memories than being away from you. I mean, is one of _your_ favorite memories actually of Dad leaving Mom and us for awhile and Mom being so sad? Don't you think those memories were chosen for us for a reason? To hurt us? To make us hurt each other? Yeah, you were hurt that I was remembering being away from you but how do you think I felt seeing Mom and she didn't even know I was there? I never got to hug her. I never got to see her happy to be with me. Even the times I've seen her, ghost or spirit or hallucination, she was sad or angry at me. I never got all that Mom stuff from her. I never got my crust cut off my sandwich. Ever. I asked you once and you said you would and then Dad needed something and you forget and I kept waiting and then we had to get going and Dad got mad because I hadn't eaten my sandwich and we were in a hurry. So I never asked again.

Well, that's a stupid email.

_ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO LEAVE THIS PAGE? ALL INFORMATION WILL BE LOST. _

**MESSAGE DELETED. EMAIL NOT SENT.**

* * *

To: Sam9188

From:ZeppelinRules  
Time: 3:24 pm

Subject: So, Heaven

I don't think I liked Heaven. Too many trees. Only one bar. Only one woman. Not counting Mom. Because I wouldn't count her. Not like that.

Never mind. I'm deleting this before I sound even more stupid.

_ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO LEAVE THIS PAGE? ALL INFORMATION WILL BE LOST. _

**MESSAGE DELETED. EMAIL NOT SENT.**

* * *

To: ZeppelinRules

From: Sam9188

Time: 3:36 pm

Subject: Memories

If there's any memory I go back to over and over again it's when I realized that you were back and safe from hell.

But you know, the funny thing is, or maybe this'll sound stupid or I don't know what but – I don't mean that minute in the motel room when I finally got that you were really you. I mean – yeah – that'll be the happiest moment of my life for the rest of my life and all of my afterlife because it was the answer to every single thought and prayer and action I'd had since I first realized you made the deal, and you were there and you, you were all you and I was with you again and everything in the whole world was right right then because I had you back with me. Because you were safe.

But it didn't sink in, you know? At first, it just kept feeling like I'd wake up and you wouldn't be there. Or I'd get in the car and realize I'd only dreamed it all. But it finally sunk into me, I finally knew, just _knew_ that you were back, that night that you –

Right, who am I kidding? You can hardly sit through commercials on TV. You'll never read an email this long.

_ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO LEAVE THIS PAGE? ALL INFORMATION WILL BE LOST. _

**MESSAGE DELETED. EMAIL NOT SENT.**

* * *

To: Sam9188

From:ZeppelinRules  
Time: 3:48 pm

Subject: Anyway, so I was thinking

I guess you did have a crappy life. As far as not having a Mom goes. Family to me is together. Fighting, angry, laughing, hunting, happy, eating, starving, freezing, whatever – if we're _together_, we can get through it, we can figure it out. But I have that memory of all of us together. All four of us together. I just never thought much about the fact that you don't. You have memories of driving and motels and never being able to get the same meal the same way twice ever in a lifetime. Of Dad blowing hot and cold and hurricane force sometimes. So I get that your vision of family overall isn't what mine is. I just thought – when it came to us, us you and me, I thought – I know I'm your brother, but I want to be your family. You know what I mean? When you think family, I wanted you to think me.

Geesh – when did I get to be such an emo windbag?

_ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO LEAVE THIS PAGE? ALL INFORMATION WILL BE LOST. _

**MESSAGE DELETED. EMAIL NOT SENT.**

* * *

To: ZeppelinRules

From: Sam9188

Time: 3:59 pm

Subject: Just this

I know you're mad because you think I kept running away. And maybe I did. But not from you. Never from _you._ Yeah, you're bossy and stubborn and pigheaded and you still act like I'm twelve years old sometimes, but you're my brother. My big brother. Don't you know what that means? I didn't run away from you. That's like saying astronauts run away from earth when they go exploring. Earth being there is the only reason they CAN go exploring because they know earth will always be there if anything goes wrong. I didn't run away from YOU. How the hell am I ever supposed to make you understand that?

_ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO LEAVE THIS PAGE? ALL INFORMATION WILL BE LOST. _

**MESSAGE DELETED. EMAIL NOT SENT.**

* * *

To: Sam9188

From:ZeppelinRules  
Time: 4:11 pm

Subject: so not an emo message

You deserved a normal life, and you know what I realized? That those memories, even if they are your favorite memories, or ESPECIALLY if they're your favorite memories – well, they were some pretty crappy memories. A Thanksgiving dinner that you looked pretty uncomfortable at. A couple of weeks at a roach motel alone out in the desert starving on junk food. Having the good news of a full ride to Stanford ruined by Dad telling you to never mind coming back, and then having to sneak away from us – from ME – in the middle of the night. Man, seriously – for YOUR sake, I hope those _aren't_ your happiest memories.

_ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO LEAVE THIS PAGE? ALL INFORMATION WILL BE LOST. _

**MESSAGE DELETED. EMAIL NOT SENT.**

* * *

To: ZeppelinRules

From: Sam9188

Time: 4:23 pm

Subject: You and me

I think it was pretty cool that we were in the same place together in Heaven. Whatever else God is doing wherever he is, he got that part right, hunh?

_ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO LEAVE THIS PAGE? ALL INFORMATION WILL BE LOST. _

**MESSAGE DELETED. EMAIL NOT SENT.**

* * *

To: Sam9188

From:ZeppelinRules

Time: 4:35 pm

Subject: us in Heaven

I just realized that if we were together in Heaven, then that means that me being there is part of what makes Heaven perfect for you. I guess that's all a person can ask for, hunh?

_ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO LEAVE THIS PAGE? ALL INFORMATION WILL BE LOST. _

**MESSAGE DELETED. EMAIL NOT SENT.**

* * *

To: ZeppelinRules

From: Sam9188

Time: 4:48 pm

Subject: Meeting Up

I'm ready whenever you are. They're closing up soon.

* * *

To: Sam9188

From:ZeppelinRules

Time: 4:50 pm

Subject: re: Meeting Up

It'll be about fifteen minutes. Miss "Haven't Moved Faster Than A Crawl Since The Beatles Broke Up" insists on copying the files for me. One by one by one.

* * *

To: ZeppelinRules

From: Sam9188

Time: 4:51 pm

Subject: re:re: Meeting Up

I'll be out back of the Town Hall, there's a bench near the playground.

* * *

To: Sam9188

From:ZeppelinRules

Time: 4:52 pm

Subject: re:re:re: Meeting Up

Granny Librarian is actually done. Great. I'll be right there.

And don't wander off.

* * *

To: ZeppelinRules

From: Sam9188

Time: 4:53 pm

Subject: U R BOSSY

What am I? Twelve?

* * *

To: Sam9188

From:ZeppelinRules

Time: 4:54 pm

Subject: IF THE POUT FITS

I'm closing up so call me if you need me.

* * *

To: ZeppelinRules

From: Sam9188

Time: 4:55 pm

Subject: Still Not Twelve

**Yes Mom. **

* * *

To: ZeppelinRules

From: Sam9188

Time: 5:00 pm

Subject: Rachel Carson Quote

"Those who contemplate the earth find resources of strength that will endure as long as life lasts"

_ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO LEAVE THIS PAGE? ALL INFORMATION WILL BE LOST. _

**MESSAGE DELETED. EMAIL NOT SENT.**

* * *

The End


	6. the first thing I knew about you

**A/N 1: even I don't now what Sam is saying half the time in these emails. (but I'm going to write a translation)**

**

* * *

**

To: ZeppelinRules

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 10:13 am**

**Subject: (no subject)**

canso

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 10:14 am**

**Subject: re: (no subject)**

Canso, Nova Scotia?

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 10:17 am**

**Subject: re:re: (no subject)**

wahd///.??

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 10:18 am**

**Subject: re:re:re: (no subject)**

You said Canso

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 10:23 am**

**Subject: re:re:re:re:(no subject)**

Ye a h I I I can sssso sssssssstill ssssssssend dyu anemail sso ssssssso mnot Im not dfrnok.

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 10:24 am**

**Subject: dfrnok?????**

You are not WHAT?

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 10:25 am**

**Subject: re:dfrnok?????**

Diank'

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 10:27 am**

**Subject: and that makes so much more sense**

DIANK? What the hell is that.

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 10:30 am**

**Subject: re: and that makes so much more sense**

Ddddrunk mnot I am sssssoooooooooooooo noogt druiank.

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 10:32 am**

**Subject: re:re: and that makes so much more sense**

Right. You're noogt druiank.

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 10:35 am**

**Subject: re:re:re: and that makes so much more sense**

??? Whasts druiank/?

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 10:36 am**

**Subject: let's play scrabble**

You tell me. It's what you typed, Einstein.

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 10:45 am**

**Subject: re: let's play scrabble**

Lmnot nomnot not Enist3ne. Neinseine. Ahd lie dhis IA was not lie, asomething . Rihgnt?

Thihgt?

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 10:47 am**

**Subject: and so early in the morning**

Sammy, you are still so bombed out of your gourd, even I can't figure out what you're saying. Go back to bed before you get arrested for DWI on the information super freeway.

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 10:49 am**

**Subject: re:and so early in the morning**

Nninna pink cadlianceceaace faca pink caa dilla c ?

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 10:51am**

**Subject: ha ha ha**

That's the freeway of love, Sammy. You drive the freeway of love in a pink Cadillac.

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 11:00 amSubject: re: ha ha ha**

I d/ X?

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 11:01 am**

**Subject: re:re: ha ha ha**

Yes, you d/X.

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 11:10 am**

**Subject: re:re:re: ha ha ha**

Daen?

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 11:12 am**

**Subject: close enough**

Sma?

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 11:13 am**

**Subject: re: close enough**

Z you think seta t when Jes. And when we and me anl her was hse thin ven then ?

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 11:14 am**

**Subject: hunh?**

SAM?

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 11:16 am**

**Subject: re: hunh**

Daen?

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 11:18 am**

**Subject: re:re: hunh?**

CAN YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M SAYING?

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 11:25 am**

**Subject: re:re:re: hunh**

Aare ou you yelling at meA? Dane ? Mea y a dl a? ad eanDnea ? M;aseos rry a dea n . mawower sorry Dean. As. Da caraway? Deaaaaaaaaaaan ? Cam ahe ao m come my aa anada say jma my saorry m Daane.

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 11:26 am**

**Subject: such a sweet drunk**

SAMMY. I"M NOT YELLING AT YOU OK?

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 11:30 am**

**Subject: re: such a sweet drunk**

LOIKKKKKAY OOKK DAENA OOK AY

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 11:31 am**

**Subject: re:re: such a sweet drunk**

OKAY SAMMY I WANT YOU TO DO EXACTLY WHAT I TELL YOU TO DO OKAY?

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 11:35 am**

**Subject: re:re:re: such a sweet drunk**

OA YIJI KK OOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKKAY DEANWE WHAAL T:O W YO QWU WAMTG ME TP"?

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 11:36 am**

**Subject: here's the plan**

I WANT YOU TO GO BACK TO BED SAMMY. OK? SAMMY I WANT YOU TO LAY DOWN AND GO TO SLEEP SLEEP OFF YOUR BENDER. OKAY?

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 11:40 am**

**Subject: re: here's the plan**

BNEDER? DANE? DZID THE BNDERS NOT BE D E D? DEAN? '

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 11:41 am**

**Subject: OMG**

NOT **THE **BENDERS, NUMSKULL. **YOUR **BENDER. YOU ARE DRUNK. YOU NEED TO SLEEP.

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 11:43 am**

**Subject: re: OMG**

Can/ t windsleeve sapeh Daan e/

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 11:44 am**

**Subject: full ride?**

Can't windsleeve?

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 11:47 am**

**Subject: re: full ride?**

Anct .w a aaw a a a o aer a, a.

Dean/ ? D N ?ea

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 11:48 am**

**Subject: re:re: full ride?**

Yes?

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 11:50 am**

**Subject: re:re:re: full ride?**

Wza my puter dona t ein hawa I autopen?

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 11:51 am**

**Subject: to Stanford no less**

Autopen?

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 11:59 am**

**Subject: re: to Stanford no less**

Hyw ahowwwwwaa comme / amy aomputwer sont don't ansay want sanre aondt

My aocmptr compter andot'nt sonm

Ho w fc com clme dl

How

COMe

My

Pbutger don't

Say qanwaht I aathpen?

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 12:04 pm**

**Subject: did you say:**

How come my computer doesn't type what I say?

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 12:06 pm**

**Subject: re: did you say? **

You anbt too? ? Dan/ ?

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 12:07 pm**

**Subject: OMG again**

SAMMY GO TO BED. YOU ARE DRUNK.

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 12:11 pmSubject: re: OMG again**

Can/

Ant

Can/ t e

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 12:13 pm**

**Subject: re:re:re: OMG again**

Why can't you go to bed?

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 12:15 pm**

**Subject: re:re:re:re: OMG again**

N aot an anmotl.

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 12:15 pm**

**Subject: re:re:re:re:re: OMG again**

YOU AREN"T AT THE MOTEL? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 12:16 pm**

**Subject: re:re:re:re:re: OMG again**

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 12:16 pm**

**Subject: re:re:re:re:re: OMG again**

ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 12:17 pm**

**Subject: re:re:re:re:re: OMG again**

DAMMIT SAMMY WEHRE THE HELL ARE YOU??????

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 12:18 pm**

**Subject: re:re:re:re:re:re: OMG again**

Dna/ ?

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 12:18 pm**

**Subject: (no subject)**

WHATG????

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 12:20 pmSubject: re: (no subject)**

Szyou anthin b k jeas/ ?

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 12:21 pm**

**Subject: re:re: (no subject)**

JESS?'

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 12:22 pm**

**Subject: re:re:re: (no subject)**

What about Jess Sammy?

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 12:23 pm**

**Subject: re:re:re:re:(no subject)**

I lova ad hnr.

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 12:25 pm**

**Subject: yeah**

I know you loved her.

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 12:27 pmSubject: re: yeah **

Thn k in yon.u sneh hhh sheal lufrved m/e 2w?

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 12:28 pm**

**Subject: re: re: yeah**

Yes, Sam. Jess loved you too.

Now tell me where the hell you are so I can wale on your drunken ass.

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 12:31 pm**

**Subject: re:re:re: yeah**

Hosaew dk yo no; nknw a AND/en??

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 12:33 pm**

**Subject: OBVIOUS**

I know she loved you because I know you Sammy. You'd never love someone who didn't love you. And any woman who did love you, was gonna love you 200 percent.

NOW ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE.

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 12:37 pmSubject: re: OBVIOUS**

Sawas anll tc. San jty trioo k. tytfick

T R JJC K. TNRICK TTTTTTRRRRKKKKCVCCCC

Dnean anldeed nlhpl nnjnjhhhhelp meaeeeeeeeee.

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 12:38 pm**

**Subject: re:re: OBVIOUS**

DAMMIT SAMMY WHERE ARE YOU?? ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE WEHERE ARE YOUL???????????????????????????

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 12:45 pm**

**Subject: re:re:re: OBVIOUS**

Carn. Mknincarf.

Car.

Car

Deann.

Min/ innnnn/

Im/ ina atnth

Im in caracara.

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 12:46 pm**

**Subject: re:re:re:re: OBVIOUS**

CAR? SAMMY YOU"RE IN THE CAR?

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 12:48 pm**

**Subject: re:re:re:re:re: OBVIOUS**

Yhaea. Uyhaea. Uhhhanaa.

Yhae.

Min I'man acarfa

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 12:50 pm**

**Subject: freaking kidding me**

SAM ANSWER YOUR PHONE WHOSE CAR ARE YOU IN??????????????????

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 12:52 pmSubject: re: freaking kidding me**

Uyrrr aacr dnaae. Yhr car. Immala. Palmap errm am pal am. DEan. K?

Dnae?

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 12:53 pm**

**Subject: re:re: freaking kidding me**

SAMMY ARE YOU IN THE IMPALA?

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 12:55 pm**

**Subject: dinkrvy**

Uhn hungt. Dna.e Minapal.a.

Dna.e

Aaaaawaawit awwait minte. Dnea. Inngto anwrs mphrone.

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 12:56 pm**

**Subject: DINKRVY???????????**

I KNOW YOUR PHONE IS RINGING I"M THE ONE CALLING YOU.

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 12:59 pmSubject: re: DINKRVY???????????**

Dnea. An ndeedn yuy meneded you mneed lphelp me dnae., phpphnoe.n dnpsobyd jhms jelling ms/ am ea. .

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 1:01 pm**

**Subject: re:re: DINKRVY???????????**

I"M THE ONE YELLING AT YOU ON THE PHONE YOU IDIOT

PICK THE PHONE BACK UP SAM AND TALK TO ME

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 1:01 pm**

**Subject: OKAY**

SAM

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 1:02 pm**

**Subject: LET"S TRY THIS**

SAM LISTEN TO ME. STAY IN THE CAR. I WILL BE RIGHT DOWN. OKAY? STAY IN THE CAR.

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 1:03 pmSubject: re: OKAY**

Dnean?

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 1:04 pm**

**Subject: re:re: OKAY**

Sammy. Sammy I'm going to stop emailing now and come down to the car. OK? Tell me you understand what I'm saying.

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 1:05 pm**

**Subject: re:re: OKAY**

SAMMY ANSWER ME.

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 1:06 pm**

**Subject: re:re:re: OKAY**

Dnean? Dnean I'mmmmmmmmmmmm nin acar.

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 1:07 pm**

**Subject: once more with feeling**

And I am coming down to the car. Okay Sam? I AM COMING DOWN TO THE CAR.

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 1:10 pmSubject: re: once more with feeling**

Dnean? Uoy lveo em, nonn/ r? Dnean/N? dn/t/ ooy ou? Dnena/? Finr/gt?

Tjnnk tiyo er yo n..rr yonr pnly nlanpns,rn lnve m e nm myhhn aeaeoaawhon.e oinfe. Ndenanaaedddean.

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 1:12 pm**

**Subject: OH COME ON**

WHAT?

PICK UP YOUR PHONE SAM

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 1:13 pmSubject: re: OH COME ON**

U VIE TIY DEAB

Tiy icw nw sib;r tiy.

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 1:14 pm**

**Subject: re:re: OH COME ON**

I"M COMING DOWN TO YOU SAM.

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 1:15 pm**

**Subject: re:re:re:OH COME ON**

NO? !EON"T |GO ME NDENA

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 1:16 pm**

**Subject: SAM**

THEN PICK UP YOUR DAMN PHONE AND TALK TO ME

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 1:20 pmSubject: re: SAM**

Ryor'e ooonnlnny pfnrfson nvrr only

Ouy'fre the nonly psrnson nevr d'nt leov em ] e.

Nihtgrtaaag/ NENSDNEAN?

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 1:22 pm**

**Subject: re:re: SAM**

SAMMY EITHER HANG UP YOUR PHONE OR PICK IT UP AND TALK TO ME.

_**NOW.**_

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 1:23 pm**

**Subject: re:re: SAM**

Sammy

Sammy, don't

Pick up the phone and talk to me Sam.

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 1:24 pm**

**Subject: re:re: SAM**

Sam talk to me man.

Come on.

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 1:25 pm**

**Subject: re:re:re: SAM**

NDnEAAn?

Hnrts

Onme jow j

How mcome hrtsta? Dnean/?

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 1:26 pm**

**Subject: Sammy**

It hurts because you're human, Sammy. That's the simple answer.

Which is all I'm pretty sure you can handle right now.

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 1:30 pm**

**Subject: re: Sammy**

Jseca, tnehy nrtnhtrrt bhbbrt jjurt sac sac

Jsseca.

Hety anrth aurt hjrt

H E NNNHHHRTRT HURT LJSSCA

NENDANEAN.

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 1:33 pm**

**Subject: krddovs**

He hnraaurt hner. Her.

Ndean.

Nhhhhhhe nhhhhhutr jsciessca nanda ni I nnsgt' trere.

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 1:34 pm**

**Subject: re: krddovs**

Sam, Jess is in a better place now. Jess is in Heaven and we both know that in Heaven, in her memories, she's with you.

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 1:35 pm**

**Subject: re: krddovs**

Sammy pick up the phone. Sammy don't

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 1:36 pm**

**Subject: re: krddovs**

Sammy don't cry

Pick up your phone

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 1:37 pm**

**Subject: please**

Sam.

Please.

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 1:40 pm**

**Subject: re: please**

Nenda? N?DNENAN?

Dnaen?

D e aaaaaaa n.

D ea n

Jyous

Yuou aniknow

Uuuuuuuuuuu

Y ou kknionnnnnnnww know

You

Know

Dnean/ ? Rihtng?T?

Riththgt, you njkkknow, rhigt?

NDAnEan?

DEAN YOU IIIINNNNNOW RIHTGZ?

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 1:39 pm**

**Subject: re:re: please**

What do I know Sammy?

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 1:43 pmSubject: re:re:re: please**

Tagt aht tttaht oujy ouy elov emm, ghirt?

Thaaaaaaat uyo elov mea .

You lovve emem, eee meeeeee.

Idd dd idid yoyu kkknoew thata?

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 1:44 pm**

**Subject: yes Sammy**

Yeah, I know.

That's the first thing I EVER knew about you.

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 1:44 pm**

**Subject: now do what I tell you**

Now hang up your email and I'll come down to the car and drive you back to the motel and put you back to bed. OK?

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 1:45 pm**

**Subject: SAM!!!**

_**OK?**_

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 1:47 pmSubject: re: SAM!!!**

Mmeee uoy t2

K?

* * *

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 1:48 pm**

**Subject: (((sammy))))**

See subject line.

I know, you too.

I'll be right down.

The end.


	7. xyz

**A/N: please consider each "xyz" as a full page divider THAT FF EDITING WOULD NOT LET ME INSERT**

**xyz**

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 10:21 am**

**Subject: (no subject)**

DEAN?

xyz

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 10:22 am**

**Subject: look who finally woke up**

Y R U emailing me

Yr just across the room

xyz

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 10:25 am**

**Subject: re: look who finally woke up**

BECAUSE TALKING WOULD MAKE MY SKULL DISSOLVE

xyz

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 10:27 am**

**Subject: nice visual**

And the all caps are because?

xyz

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 10:30 am**

**Subject: re: nice visual**

SO YOU CAN HEAR ME

xyz

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 10:31 am**

**Subject: can we say hangover?**

Thanks, I can hear you just fine.

xyz

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 10:34 am**

**Subject: re: can we say hangover?**

WHY DID YOU LET ME DRINK SO MUCH LAST NIGHT?

xyz

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 10:36 am**

**Subject: try again**

_Last night_? Sammy, you started drinking the night _**before **_last night and didn't stop until yesterday afternoon.

xyz

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 10:39 am**

**Subject: re: try again**

HOW AM I STILL ALIVE?

xyz

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 10:39 am**

**Subject: re: try again**

**WHY **AM I STILL ALIVE?

xyz

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 10:41 am**

**Subject: shades are on the bedside**

If you can email me, and I can understand WHAT you're emailing me, I guess you can't be so bad off.

xyz

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 10:44 am**

**Subject: 10 Q**

WHAT DO YOU MEAN UNDERSTAND ME?

xyz

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 10:45 am**

**Subject: ?**

You don't remember?

xyz

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 10:48 am**

**Subject: SAY IT OUT LOUD**

REMEMBER WHAT?

xyz

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 10:49 am**

**Subject: oh yr wlcm**

Dude you spent like 3 ½ hours yesterday emailing me pretty much non-stop gibberish. I couldn't make out half of what you were saying.

xyz

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 10:52 am**

**Subject: re: oh yr wlcm**

AND THE OTHER HALF?

xyz

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 10:54 am**

**Subject: :o)**

You're such a sweet drunk Sammy

xyz

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 10:57 am**

**Subject: re: :o)**

I DON"T BELIEVE YOU

xyz

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 10:59 am**

**Subject: re:re: :o)**

Check your sent mail

xyz

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 11:09 am **

**Subject: re:re:re: :o)**

What the hell was I saying to you?

xyz

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 11:10 am**

**Subject: yr asking me?**

If you don't know, how am I supposed to?

xyz

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 11:13 am**

**Subject: re: yr asking me?**

You understood a lot of what I said, apparently.

xyz

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 11:15 am**

**Subject: U want me to do math?**

I think it worked out to about half

xyz

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 11:21 am**

**Subject: re: U want me to do math?**

So what does dfrnok mean?

xyz

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 11:22 am**

**Subject: U have 2 ask?**

Apparently in Snockered-Sammy-Land, it's a synonym for diank and druiank.

xyz

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 11:25 amSubject: re: U have 2 ask?**

Which are?

xyz

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 11:27 am**

**Subject: apparently U do have 2 ask**

tanked

zozzled

blitzed

blasted

spongy

crocked

dipso

fried

hammered

juiced

smashed

stewed

xyz

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 11:30 am**

**Subject: **_**?**_

_**?**_

xyz

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 11:33 am**

**Subject: what do they teach at Stanford?**

_**DRUNK**_

xyz

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 11:36 am**

**Subject: they don't teach drinking 101**

You don't have to shout at me :o(

xyz

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 11:37 am**

**Subject: pardon me princess**

Go back to sleep.

xyz

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 11:45 am**

**Subject: re: pardon me princess**

What did I say about Einstein?

xyz

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 11:47 am**

**Subject: so I can call you princess?**

I think you were informing me that you are not Einstein. I think you might've been comparing IQ's too.

xyz

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 11:48 am**

**Subject: princessprincessprincess**

How do U come out on that one anyway?

xyz

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 11:51 am**

**Subject: I'm ignoring you**

Einstein never actually took an IQ test. They weren't invented yet. An IQ of between 160 and 180 was extrapolated for him based on his writings and his work. Which seems actually kind of low. Considering.

xyz

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 11:53 am**

**Subject: full ride?**

And yours is?

xyz

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 11:58 am**

**Subject: did you fall asleep?**

Sam?

xyz

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 12:01 pm**

**Subject: re: did you fall asleep?**

140

xyz

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 12:03 pm**

**Subject: nice try**

Why do I doubt that?

xyz

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 12:06 pm**

**Subject: re: nice try**

Anything over 140 doesn't mean anything anyway.

xyz

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 12:07 pm**

**Subject: a less nice try**

And exactly how much doesn't your IQ mean?

xyz

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 12:11 pmSubject: re: a less nice try**

185

xyz

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 12:13 pm**

**Subject: WOW**

I think I just heard a sonic boom.

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 12:22 pm**

**Subject: (no subject)**

Something about Jess, hunh?

xyz

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 12:25 pm**

**Subject: re: (no subject)**

A lot about Jess, I think.

xyz

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 12:30 pm**

**Subject: re:re: (no subject)**

I can't understand what I was saying about her. Do you know what I was saying about her?

xyz

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 12:36 pm**

**Subject: did you fall asleep?**

Dean?

xyz

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 12:38 pm**

**Subject: still here**

You loved her and she loved you. That's all that matters.

xyz

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 12:44 pmSubject: re: still here**

I don't even remember walking to the car. You were what? Six blocks away? I'm lucky I made it that far.

xyz

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 12:46 pm**

**Subject: still still here**

Like anybody would mess with a duiank Sasquatch.

xyz

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 12:46 PM**

**Subject: of course**

yr center of gravity had to have been really out of whack.

xyz

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 12:51 pm**

**Subject: re: of course**

But what about Jess?

xyz

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 12:53 PM**

**Subject: re:re: of course**

It's not like you were talking to me that I could translate

xyz

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 1:00 pmSubject: re:re:re: of course**

He killed her. He tricked her and he killed her and I wasn't there. xyz

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 1:01 pmSubject: re:re:re: of course**

That's what I think it says.

xyz

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 1:02 pmSubject: re:re:re: of course**

She must've wondered why I wasn't there. She must've - she loved me, didn't she?

xyz

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 1:03 pm**

**Subject: I said it before and I'll say it again**

She loved you more than anyone or anything she ever loved in her life.

And I know that because I know you'd never love a woman who wasn't 200% about everything. And I know no woman could ever love you less than 200%.

xyz

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 1:06 pm**

**Subject: re: I said it before and I'll say it again**

Yeah, that's what you said in that email

xyz

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 1:06 pm**

**Subject: (no subject)**

Ha. I didn't know who was yelling at me on the phone. I really was drunk.

xyz

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 1:08 pm**

**Subject: re: (no subject)**

Pain will do that to you.

xyz

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 1:11 pm**

**Subject: re:re: (no subject)**

Why didn't you just come down to the car? Why'd you put up with me for so long?

xyz

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 1:13 pm**

**Subject: Sammy Sammy Sammy**

After putting up with you 28 years, what was a couple more hours?

xyz

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 1:16 pm**

**Subject: this is what I look like when I'm not laughing**

:o(

xyz

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 1:17 pm**

**Subject: Ha. Ha. Ha.**

That's the best you've got?

xyz

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 1:20 pm**

**Subject: considering I probably came close to alcohol poisoning**

Uh - _yeah_.

xyz

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 1:22 pm**

**Subject: so now that you're no longer comatose**

You ready for lunch?

xyz

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 1:25 pm**

**Subject: re: so now that you're no longer comatose**

If it involves dry toast and ginger ale

xyz

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 1:25 pm**

**Subject: re: re: so now that you're no longer comatose**

What did I say at 1:20pm? Yesterday?

xyz

**To: ZeppelinRules **

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 1:30 pm**

**Subject: re: re: so now that you're no longer comatose**

Dean?

xyz

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 1:35 pm**

**Subject: re: re: so now that you're no longer comatose**

Do you know?

xyz

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 1:36 pm**

**Subject: impatient much?**

I'm reading it.

xyz

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 1:37 pm**

**Subject: re: impatient much?**

No yr not, yr staring at the floor.

xyz

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 1:38 pm**

**Subject: re: impatient much?**

Never mind. It doesn't matter. I'll get ready to and we can go.

xyz

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 1:40 pm**

**Subject: (no subject)**

You said that I'm the only person that never didn't love you

xyz

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 1:40 pm**

**Subject: because apparently they don't teach grammar at Stanford either**

So you getting a move on or not?

xyz

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 1:43 pm**

**Subject: yr wrong**

I'm not a sweet drunk, I'm pathetic drunk.

xyz

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 1:44 pm**

**Subject: you say tomato**

I say get ready for lunch

xyz

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 1:47 pm**

**Subject: can I keep the shades?**

toast and gingerale

xyz

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 1:48 pm**

**Subject: Yes Princess**

Toast & gingerale. I'll make double double sure for you

xyz

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 1:49 pm**

**Subject: before it's dinner time**

Get dressed before I take you to lunch in your pajamas.

xyz

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 1:52 pm**

**Subject: no hug?**

?o?

xyz

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 1:54 pm**

**Subject: how do I phrase this?**

After hugging the porcelain throne most of last night, I'd say you're hugged out

xyz

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Time: 1:57 pm**

**Subject: (no subject)**

That's the first thing I knew about you too.

xyz

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Time: 2:00 pm**

**Subject: re: (no subject)**

Yeah, I know.

xyz

The end.


	8. Chapter 8

**To: Dean Winchester**  
**From: Castiel**  
**Time: 10:15 AM**  
**Subject: (no subject)**

I have found nothing of use in this library's reference section. Have you had any greater success at the University?

Once again, I fail to see the fascination with this means of communication. The use of a telephone is much more immediate and less cumbersome to employ. One only need speak. Attempting to locate each key required to type out a message on this device is rather time consuming. Given your customary impatience, I can't help but wonder why you would ever choose to employ this method.

* * *

**To: Castiel**  
**From: Postmaster**  
**Time: 10:16 Am**  
**Subject: Undeliverable: (no subject)**

Delivery has failed to these recipients or distribution lists: Dean Winchester

The recipient's e-mail address was not found in the recipient's e-mail system. We will not try to redeliver this message for you. Please check the e-mail address and try resending this message, or provide the following diagnostic text to your system administrator.

* * *

**To: Dean Winchester**  
**From: Castiel**  
**Time: 10:25 AM**  
**Subject: (no subject)**

I fail to understand how your email address is not in your email system. Are you employing an alias?

* * *

**To: Castiel**  
**From: Postmaster**  
**Time: 10:25 Am**  
**Subject: Undeliverable: (no subject)**

Delivery has failed to these recipients or distribution lists: Dean Winchester

The recipient's e-mail address was not found in the recipient's e-mail system. We will not try to redeliver this message for you. Please check the e-mail address and try resending this message, or provide the following diagnostic text to your system administrator.

* * *

**To: Dean Winchester**  
**From: Castiel**  
**Time: 10:33 AM**  
**Subject: (no subject)**

I do not believe it took the Lord this long to inscribe the Commandments into granite and bestow them upon Moses. Again – why do you employ such a protracted means of communication?

* * *

**To: Castiel**  
**From: Postmaster**  
**Time: 10:34 Am**  
**Subject: Undeliverable: (no subject)**

Delivery has failed to these recipients or distribution lists: Dean Winchester

The recipient's e-mail address was not found in the recipient's e-mail system. We will not try to redeliver this message for you. Please check the e-mail address and try resending this message, or provide the following diagnostic text to your system administrator.

* * *

**To: Castiel  
****From: Sam9188**  
**Time: 10:41 AM**  
**Subject: Inscription (ATTACHMENT)**

Hey, Cas. I've attached a picture I found in a book at the monastery. Click on the little picture that looks kind of like a flower pot to see the picture. Let me know if that's the inscription we might be looking for.

* * *

**To: Sam Winchester**  
**From: Castiel**  
**Time: 10:50 AM**  
**Subject: (no subject)**

Yes, that does appear to be the inscription necessary to complete the invocation.

* * *

**To: Castiel**  
**From: Postmaster**  
**Time: 10:51 AM**  
**Subject: Undeliverable: (no subject)**

Delivery has failed to these recipients or distribution lists: Sam Winchester

The recipient's e-mail address was not found in the recipient's e-mail system. We will not try to redeliver this message for you. Please check the e-mail address and try resending this message, or provide the following diagnostic text to your system administrator.

* * *

**To: Sam Winchester**  
**From: Castiel**  
**Time: 11:01 AM**  
**Subject: (no subject)**

Why is your email address not in your email system? How am I to contact you or your brother if neither of you has a valid means of address? If my phone were not out of minutes, this debacle would not be happening.

* * *

**To: Castiel**  
**From: Postmaster**  
**Time: 11:02 AM**  
**Subject: Undeliverable: (no subject)**

Delivery has failed to these recipients or distribution lists: Sam Winchester

The recipient's e-mail address was not found in the recipient's e-mail system. We will not try to redeliver this message for you. Please check the e-mail address and try resending this message, or provide the following diagnostic text to your system administrator.

* * *

**To: Castiel; ZeppelinRules**  
**From: Sam9188**  
**Time: 11:11 AM**  
**Subject: FW: WTF?**

Cas – to answer me, just click on the "reply" button. My email address is Sam9188. Dean's email address is ZeppelinRules. Not our names.

OK – just to be safe, make sure you hit the "Reply All" button.

Dean – Cas' email address ISN'T 'wingman', it's Castiel. And we all have our talents. Remember that.

_**forwarded email: **_

_To: Sam9188_  
_From: ZeppelinRules_  
_Time: 10:49 AM_  
_Subject: WTF_

_I told you this was a stupid idea. Cas can barely use a phone. What made you think he could work a computer? He's not sending anything. He's not answering anything. You'd think an Angel of the Lord could figure out a computer._

_**forwarded email:**_

_To: Wingman_  
_From: ZeppelinRules_  
_Time: 10:23 AM_  
_Subject: WTF_

_CAS – are you there or WHAT? I've been emailing you all morning. WTF?_

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules; Sam9188; wingman**  
**From: Castiel**  
**Time: 11:25 AM**  
**Subject: re: FW: WTF**

Yes, Dean. I am an Angel of the Lord; however, historically, Angels of the Lord have not had to employ such primitive methods of communication. Sinfonia Eroica, after all, would be incomprehensible on a gudi.

* * *

**To: Castiel; Sam9188**  
**From: ZeppelinRules**  
**Time: 11:28 Am**  
**Subject: GUDI?**

Cas, _you're _incomprehensible.

* * *

**To: Castiel; ZeppelinRules  
****From: Sam9188  
****Time: 11:30 AM  
****Subject: re: GUDI?**

Sinfonia Eroica is Beethoven's Symphony #3. A gudi is the earliest known flute, made from bird bones. They were first used in China about 8,000 years ago.

* * *

**To: Castiel; Sam9188  
****From: ZeppelinRules  
****Time: 11:33 Am  
****Subject: re: GUDI?**

You didn't even have to look that up, did you?

* * *

**To: Castiel; ZeppelinRules  
****From: Sam9188  
****Time: 11:35 AM  
****Subject: re: GUDI?**

No. Why?

* * *

**To: Castiel; Sam9188  
****From: ZeppelinRules  
****Time: 11:36 AM  
****Subject: re: GUDI?**

Just checking.

* * *

**To: Castiel; ZeppelinRules  
****From: Sam9188  
****Time: 11:38 AM  
****Subject: INSCRIPTION?**

So – Cas. Did you get the picture I sent you? Is that the inscription we need?

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules; Sam9188  
****From: Castiel  
****Time: 11:45 AM  
****Subject: re: INSCRIPTION?**

Yes, that is the necessary inscription. May we finally dispense with this laborious means of communication and meet face to face?

* * *

**To: Castiel; ZeppelinRules  
****From: Sam9188  
****Time: 11:47 AM  
****Subject: re: INSCRIPTION?**

I'm ready. Dean?

* * *

**To: Castiel; Sam9188  
****From: ZeppelinRules  
****Time: 11:49AM  
****Subject: re: INSCRIPTION?**

And miss IM'ing with Little Mary Sunshine? Gladly.

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules; Sam9188; Castiel  
****From: Wingman  
****Time: 11:49 AM  
****Subject: re: WTF**

LOOK BUDDY. I DON'T KNOW WHO CAS IS BUT IF YOU EMAIL ME ONE MORE TIME I'M GOING TO 'F' YOUR 'W'. YOU GOT ME?

* * *

**To: Wingman; Sam9188; Castiel  
****From: ZeppelinRules  
****Time: 11:50 AM  
****Subject: BITE ME**

YOU NEVER HEARD OF THE DELETE BUTTON?

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules; Sam9188; Wingman  
****From: Castiel  
****Time: 11:55 AM  
****Subject: re: BITE ME**

Who is that person, and how did they become part of our conversation?

And what does "F" your "W" mean?

* * *

**To: Castiel; ZeppelinRules  
****From: Sam9188  
****Time: 11:47 AM  
****Subject: re: BITE ME**

I'll explain it to you later.

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules; Sam9188; Castiel  
****From: Wingman  
****Time: 11:53 AM  
****Subject: re: FW: WTF**

YOU'RE ALL A BUNCH OF PSYCHO HOSES. STAY OUT OF MY EMAIL!

_**forwarded email:**_

_To: ZeppelinRules; Sam9188; wingman_  
_From: Castiel_  
_Time: 11:25 AM_  
_Subject: re: FW: WTF_

_Yes, Dean. I am an Angel of the Lord; however, historically Angels of the Lord have not had to employ such primitive methods of communication. Sinfonia Eroica, after all, would be incomprehensible on a gudi._

* * *

**To: ZeppelinRules; Sam9188; Wingman  
****From: Castiel  
****Time: 11:55 AM  
****Subject: re: FW: WTF**

I don't understand. How can a hose exhibit psychotic tendencies? That makes no sense.

* * *

**To: Castiel; Sam9188  
****From: ZeppelinRules  
T****ime: 11:57 AM  
****Subject: re: FW: WTF**

Cas – stop including that guy in the emails. Or you'll _find out _how a hose can go psycho**.**

**

* * *

**

**To: Castiel; ZeppelinRules  
****From: Sam9188  
****Time: 11:58 AM  
****Subject: re: FW: WTF**

Guys? Can we all hang up now and meet back at the –

Dean - Cas is here. Wanna meet us at the motel?

* * *

**To: Castiel; Sam9188  
****From: ZeppelinRules  
****Time: 12:00 PM  
****Subject: FINALLY! ON MY WAY.**

IF WE EVER DECIDE TO TRY THIS AGAIN – SHOOT ME

Strike that – if YOU ever decide we should do this again Sammy, I'm shooting YOU.

**

* * *

To: ZeppelinRules**  
**From: Sam9188  
Time: 12:01 PM  
Subject: re: FINALLY! ON MY WAY.**

Shut up and shut down and get here already, will you?

In the meantime, I can show Cas a few more things on the computer.

;o)

**

* * *

**

To: Sam9188  
**From: ZeppelinRules  
**

**Time: 12:02 PM  
****Subject: NO!**

Sammy - I swear – if you teach Castiel emotycons I will never forgive you!

**

* * *

**

To: Sam9188  
**From: ZeppelinRules  
**

**Time: 12:04 PM  
****Subject: NO EMOTYCONS!**

**SAM!**

* * *

The end


	9. Chapter 9

**FROM: Castiel  
TO: Sam9188  
TIME: 6:12 pm  
SUBJECT: re: (no subject)**

^oo^

* * *

**FROM: Sam9188  
TO: Castiel  
TIME: 6:12 pm  
SUBJECT: re: (no subject)**

You're a bat

* * *

**FROM: Castiel  
TO: Sam9188  
TIME: 6:14 pm  
SUBJECT: re: (no subject)**

^oO^

* * *

**FROM: Sam9188  
TO: Castiel  
TIME: 6:14 pm  
SUBJECT: re: (no subject)**

You're a drunken bat

* * *

**FROM: Castiel  
TO: Sam9188  
TIME: 6:15 pm  
SUBJECT: re: (no subject)**

:o* ^oO^

* * *

**FROM: Sam918  
TO: Castiel  
TIME: 6:16 pm  
SUBJECT: re: (no subject)**

You're kissing a drunken bat

* * *

**FROM: Castiel  
TO: Sam9188  
TIME: 6:19 pm  
SUBJECT: re: (no subject)**

Why would I wish to kiss a drunken bat?

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules  
TO: Sam9188  
TIME: 6:20 pm  
SUBJECT: Why are you sighing?**

Cas not catching on?

* * *

**FROM: Sam9188  
TO: Castiel  
TIME: 6:21 pm  
SUBJECT: re: (no subject)**

I don't think you would kiss a drunken bat. I'm just telling you what the emoticons stand for.

* * *

**FROM: Castiel  
TO: Sam9188  
TIME: 6:23 pm  
SUBJECT: re: (no subject)**

Doesn't the word 'emoticon' stand for 'emotional icons'?

* * *

**FROM: Sam9188  
TO: Castiel  
TIME: 6:24 pm  
SUBJECT: re: (no subject)**

Yeah. I guess. Sounds about right.

* * *

**FROM: Castiel  
TO: Sam9188  
TIME: 6:26 pm  
SUBJECT: re: (no subject)**

What emotion does a bat, or a drunken bat, represent?

* * *

**FROM: Sam9188  
TO: Castiel  
TIME: 6:27 pm  
SUBJECT: re: (no subject)**

None that I know of.

* * *

**FROM: Castiel  
TO: Sam9188**  
**TIME: 6:30 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re: (no subject)**

Then why are there emoticons representing them?

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules  
TO: Sam9188**  
**TIME: 6:30 pm**  
**SUBJECT: still sighing**

See subject line.

* * *

**FROM: Sam9188  
TO: Castiel**  
**TIME: 6:31 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re: (no subject)**

Because someone made them up.

* * *

**FROM: Castiel**  
**TO: Sam9188**  
**TIME: 6:34 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re: (no subject)**

Shouldn't they bear a name other than 'emoticon' then? Aren't they in truth pictograms?

* * *

**FROM: Sam9188  
TO: Castiel**  
**TIME: 6:35 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re: (no subject)**

Yeah. I guess.

* * *

**FROM: Castiel  
TO: Sam9188**  
**TIME: 6:36 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re: (no subject)**

Things should be called what they are.

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules  
TO: Sam9188**  
**TIME: 6:36 pm**  
**SUBJECT: was that a whimper?**

See subject line

* * *

**FROM: Sam9188  
TO: Castiel**  
**TIME: 6:37 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re: (no subject)**

I think it's just easier on the general population to call them all one thing.

* * *

**FROM: Castiel  
TO: Sam9188**  
**TIME: 6:48 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re: (no subject)**

How are people to learn if nothing difficult is expected of them?

* * *

**FROM: Sam9188  
TO: Castiel**  
**TIME: 6:48 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re: (no subject)**

I have no idea.

* * *

**FROM: Castiel  
TO: Sam9188**  
**TIME: 6:50 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re: (no subject)**

O:-)

* * *

**FROM: Sam9188  
TO: Castiel**  
**TIME: 6:50 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re: (no subject)**

You're an angel.

* * *

**FROM: Castiel  
TO: Sam9188**  
**TIME: 6:51 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re: (no subject)**

Yes, I'm aware of that.

* * *

**FROM: Sam9188  
TO: Castiel**  
**TIME: 6:52 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re: (no subject)**

No, Cas. I'm telling you what that emoticon stands for.

* * *

**FROM: Sam9188  
TO: Castiel **  
**TIME: 6:52 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re: (no subject)**

Pictogram. Whatever.

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules  
TO: Sam9188**  
**TIME: 6:52 pom**  
**SUBJECT: So really?**

How's it going?

* * *

**FROM: Castiel  
TO: Sam9188**  
**TIME: 6:53 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re: (no subject)**

I bear no resemblance whatever to that pictogram.

* * *

**FROM: Sam9188  
TO: ZeppelinRules**  
**TIME: 6:53 pm**  
**SUBJECT:re: So really?**

We're making progress.

* * *

**FROM: Sam9188  
TO: Castiel**  
**TIME: 6:53 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re: (no subject)**

It's not a literal translation; it's only supposed to represent an angel. To give people the idea of what it stands for.

* * *

**FROM: Castiel  
TO: Sam9188**  
**TIME:6:54 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re: (no subject)**

Wouldn't that then be an 'ideogram'?

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules  
TO: Sam9188**  
**TIME: 6:54 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re: So really?**

What UR making is sounds I only hear when someone has U in a choke hold

* * *

**FROM: Sam9188  
TO: Castiel**  
**TIME: 6:54 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re: (no subject)**

Yes. I guess it would be called an ideogram.

* * *

**FROM: Castiel  
TO: Sam9188**  
**TIME: 6:55 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re: (no subject)**

:-)

* * *

**FROM: Sam9188  
TO: ZeppelinRules**  
**TIME: 6:55 pm**  
**SUBJECT:re: So really?**

Cas is very literal.

* * *

**FROM: Sam9188  
TO: Castiel**  
**TIME: 6:55 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re: (no subject)**

You're happy

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules  
TO: Sam9188**  
**TIME: 6:56 pm**  
**SUBJECT: YOU DON'T SAY**

See subject line.

* * *

**FROM: Sam9188  
TO: Castiel**  
**TIME: 6:56 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re: (no subject)**

Funny.

* * *

**FROM: Castiel  
TO: Sam9188**  
**TIME: 6:57 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re: (no subject)**

I'm confused. Is it happy or funny?

* * *

**FROM: Sam9188  
TO: Castiel**  
**TIME: 6:57 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re: (no subject)**

Sorry. I meant to email that to Dean. He's being funny. Your emoticon was 'happy'.

* * *

**FROM: Castiel  
TO: Sam9188**  
**TIME:6:58 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re: (no subject)**

You're emailing Dean? He isn't with you?

* * *

**FROM: Sam9188  
TO: Castiel**  
**TIME: 6:58 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re: (no subject)**

He is, but he's emailing me anyway.

* * *

**FROM: Castiel  
TO: Sam9188**  
**TIME: 6:59 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re: (no subject)**

Why is he emailing you if he is with you? Is he having difficulty speaking?

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules  
TO: Sam9188**  
**TIME: 6:59 pm**  
**SUBJECT: something in your throat?**

You're making that choking sound again

* * *

**FROM: Sam9188  
TO: ZeppelinRules**  
**TIME: 6:59 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re: something in your throat?**

He's purposely trying to annoy me

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules  
TO: Sam9188**  
**TIME: 7:00 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re: something in your throat?**

Cas is annoying you? I told you teaching him about emotycons wasn't a good idea. Especially when you've got that headache. I'm surprised you can even see straight.

* * *

**FROM: Sam9188  
TO: ZeppelinRules**  
**TIME: 7:01 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re: something in your throat?**

What? No – _you're_ annoying me on purpose. I meant to send that to Cas.

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules  
TO: Sam9188**  
**TIME: 7:02 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re: something in your throat?**

Well, you didn't.

* * *

**FROM: Castiel  
TO: Sam9188**  
**TIME: 7:02 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re: (no subject)**

:-(

* * *

**FROM: Sam9188  
TO: Castiel**  
**TIME: 7:02 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re: (no subject)**

No shit.

* * *

**FROM: Castiel  
TO: Sam9188**  
**TIME:7:03 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re: (no subject)**

That particular phrase has an emoticon?

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules  
TO: Sam9188**  
**TIME: 7:03 pm**  
**SUBJECT: What's the emotycon for choking ?**

Because I think you could use that one right now.

* * *

**FROM: Sam9188  
TO: Castiel; ZeppelinRules**  
**TIME: 7:05 pm**  
**SUBJECT: (no subject)**

/"O"\ "\O/"

* * *

**FROM: Castiel  
TO: ZeppelinRules;Sam9188**  
**TIME: 7:06 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re: (no subject)**

What does that emoticon represent?

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules  
TO: Castiel **  
**TIME: 7:07 pm**  
**SUBJECT: I'm not sure but I think…**

He's tearing his hair out.

* * *

**FROM: Castiel  
TO: ZeppelinRules**  
**TIME: 7:10 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re: I'm not sure but I think…**

Is Sam still there? Has our connection been disconnected?

* * *

**FROM: Castiel  
TO: ZeppelinRules; Sam9188**  
**TIME: 7:15 pm**  
**SUBJECT: (no subject) **

Dean?

* * *

**FROM: Castiel  
TO: ZeppelinRules; Sam9188**  
**TIME: 7:17 pm**  
**SUBJECT: (no subject)**

Sam?

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules  
TO: Castiel**  
**TIME: 7:25 pm**  
**SUBJECT: Sorry Cas**

Sammy can't play anymore today. I had to give him an aspirin and send him to bed.

* * *

**FROM: Castiel  
TO: ZeppelinRules**  
**TIME: 7:27 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re: Sorry Cas **

He is unwell? He should have informed me. We could have postponed the lesson until he was feeling more fit.

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules  
TO: Castiel**  
**TIME: 7:28 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re: Sorry Cas**

Well, you know Sam. You needed help – he needed to help you. Nothing would've stopped him. Nothing ever CAN stop him when someone else needs help.

* * *

**FROM: Castiel  
TO: ZeppelinRules**  
**TIME: 7:30 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re: Sorry Cas**

Nonetheless, I'm sorry I added to his malaise. Will you tell him I'm grateful for the time he took with me?

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules  
TO: Castiel**  
**TIME: 7:31 pm**  
**SUBJECT: Me? Why me? **

Tell him yourself. Send him an email. He'll read it tomorrow.

* * *

**FROM: Castiel  
TO: ZeppelinRules**  
**TIME: 7:32 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re: Me? Why me?**

Yes. Perhaps I shall.

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules  
TO: Castiel**  
**TIME: 7:33 pm**  
**SUBJECT: onto the next **

So – you need any more help with the emotycons?

* * *

**FROM: Castiel  
TO: ZeppelinRules**  
**TIME: 7:36 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re: onto the next**

No. Thank you. I believe I've gotten all that I can out of the experience. I think I'll go to a quiet location and attempt my own recovery from this evening's exertions.

* * *

**FROM: Castiel  
TO: ZeppelinRules**  
**TIME: 7:37 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re: onto the next **

And yourself?

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules  
TO: Castiel**  
**TIME: 7:38 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re:onto the next **

Another exciting night of crap cable and watching Sammy sleep. Two of my favorite pasttimes.

* * *

**FROM: Castiel  
TO: ZeppelinRules**  
**TIME: 7:40 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re: onto the next **

I still find this a very primitive means of communication. I much prefer face to face discussions.

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules  
TO: Castiel**  
**TIME: 7:42 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re:onto the next **

Yeah, well. Sometimes it's easier to talk face to face when you can't see each other.

* * *

**FROM: Castiel  
TO: ZeppelinRules**  
**TIME: 7:44 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re: onto the next **

Even though what is spoken 'face to face' is impermanent, while what is committed to 'email' remains forever somewhere?

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules  
TO: Castiel**  
**TIME: 7:45 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re:onto the next **

I said it was easier. I didn't say it made sense.

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules  
TO: Castiel**  
**TIME: 7:46 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re:onto the next **

Speaking of which…

* * *

**FROM: Sam9188  
TO: Castiel;ZeppelinRules **  
**TIME: 7:46 pm**  
**SUBJECT: (no subject) **

Hey, Cas. I'm sorry I bugged out on you. I've just kind of had this headache all day.

* * *

**FROM: Castiel  
TO: Sam9188; ZeppelinRules**  
**TIME: 7:47 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re:(no subject) **

No apology is necessary. On the contrary, I should apologize to you for continuing to communicate with you when you aren't well. You should have informed me that tonight wasn't an ideal time.

* * *

**FROM: Sam9188  
TO: Castiel; ZeppelinRules**  
**TIME: 7:49 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re:(no subject)**

You wanted help. I wanted to help you.

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules**  
**TO: Sam9188; Castiel**  
**TIME: 7:49 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re:(no subject) **

Told you.

* * *

**FROM: Sam9188**  
**TO: Castiel; ZeppelinRules**  
**TIME: 7:50 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re:(no subject)**

Told who what?

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules  
TO: Sam9188; Castiel**  
**TIME: 7:50 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re:(no subject) **

Nothing. Never mind.

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules  
TO: Sam9188; Castiel**  
**TIME: 7:50 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re:(no subject) **

_Cas – I said never mind._

* * *

**FROM: Castiel  
TO: Sam9188; ZeppelinRules**  
**TIME: 7:51 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re:(no subject) **

I hadn't even begun to type my reply.

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules  
TO: Sam9188; Castiel**  
**TIME: 7:52 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re:(no subject) **

And now you don't need to.

* * *

**FROM: Sam9188  
TO: Castiel; ZeppelinRules**  
**TIME: 7:53 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re:(no subject)**

Okay. Whatever. I'm going back to bed. You guys – _whatever_.

* * *

**FROM: Castiel  
TO: Sam9188; ZeppelinRules**  
**TIME: 7:54 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re:(no subject) **

Goodnight Sam. I hope you have a restful, restorative sleep.

* * *

**FROM: Sam9188  
TO: Castiel; ZeppelinRules**  
**TIME: 7:54 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re:(no subject)**

Thanks, Cas. I'll see you.

* * *

**FROM: Castiel  
TO: ZeppelinRules**  
**TIME: 7:55 pm**  
**SUBJECT: (no subject)**

Will Sam be all right?

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules**  
**TO: Castiel**  
**TIME: 7:56 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re: (no subject)**

Oh yeah. Just a headache. He gets those. Some painkillers, some sleep, some breakfast tomorrow morning, he'll be ready to take on the world again. I'll be lucky just to keep up.

* * *

**FROM: Castiel **  
**TO: ZeppelinRules**  
**TIME: 7:57 pm**  
**SUBJECT: (no subject)**

Is there an emoticon for being proud of one's brother?

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules  
TO: Castiel**  
**TIME: 7:58 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re: (no subject)**

Yeah, and it's spelled _**Winchester**_.

* * *

**FROM: Castiel  
TO: ZeppelinRules**  
**TIME: 8:00 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re: (no subject)**

:-)

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules**  
**TO: Castiel**  
**TIME: 8:01 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re: (no subject)**

Funny

* * *

**FROM: Castiel  
TO: ZeppelinRules**  
**TIME: 8:03 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re: (no subject)**

Really? But Sam informed me earlier that this is the emoticon for 'happy'.

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules**  
**TO: Castiel**  
**TIME: 8:04 pm**  
**SUBJECT: re: (no subject)**

/"O"\ "\O/"


	10. Chapter 10

**FROM: ZeppelinRules  
****TO: Sam9188  
DATE: November 2  
SUBJECT: (no subject)**

So, hey. It's - it's today. You know? It's - today. I'm okay. I'm not dead anyway. But that's not saying much, is it? Lisa's been great. Her and Ben. I think - I really think if I hadn't come here -

But I did. I did come here. Because some bossy Sasquatch know-it-all made me promise I'd come here.

So I guess you're smarter than your college ID picture always made you look. Because I came here and I'm still alive. When I know I wouldn't have been otherwise.

It's hard to believe I've survived six months. I don't even want to think about what six months up here means down there. But that's all I can think about anyway.

So anyway, today is today and I realized that it's the first 'today' that I've ever spent a lone. Without you or Dad. And it sucks. And I can drink but I can't get drunk, I won't get drunk. And I'm not going looking for any easy hook ups. And I won't work on the car because I can't even look at it without thinking about -

So anyway, I don't have any of my usual ways of dealing anymore. I'm trying to learn new ones, I NEED to learn new ones, but I've never had to learn new ones before. Not really.

So I guess that's why I'm here, and why I'm writing this when you'll never read it.

I'm on a construction crew now and there's these two guys who work with me and they've worked together for years until now they can get a whole day of work done without ever having to say anything. Hardly. A word here or there, and they knew exactly what the other one was saying and what they needed doing.

So I'm here because you're the only one who would understand what I mean - what I mean down to the last littlest bit of meaning - that today is today. And it sucks.

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules  
****TO: Sam9188  
DATE: November 11  
SUBJECT: (no subject)**

I had to scrape freaking ice off my windshield this morning. Ice. I can't remember the last time I had to scrape ice off my windshield. (Aside from because I always made you scrape it off for me.) That's one of the perks of living on the road, can always just drive somewhere warmer. Somewhere where there's no ice anyway.

I got a truck. I don't drive the Impala. It's too - it's too small. To put all my construction tools in it, I'd have to take out all the hunting tools and I can't just leave those laying around now can I? So I don't drive the Impala. Ever. Because it's not big enough.

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules  
****TO: Sam9188  
DATE: November 18  
SUBJECT: (no subject)**

Ben's a good kid. He's a real smart kid. Not as smart as SOMEBODY maybe, but he's real smart. Not as much of a smart ass as I'm used to, but I think we can change that. And he likes spending time with me. A lot of time. All the time. He wants to learn everything I can show him and he's always asking questions. He asks so many questions one of the neighbors asked me today where I ever got the stamina to answer so many questions in such a short space of time. Ha. She doesn't know the half of it, does she. Or a quarter of it. Answering your questions is always like training for the Olympics of question answering.

Was like. It always WAS like.

I gotta go.

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules  
****TO: Sam9188  
DATE: November 23  
SUBJECT: (no subject)**

Hey, I heard about this case, I think it'd be one of ours. Seems there's been a rash of deaths nearby. They've been finding people dead in parking lots, and get this - they're always covered in milk and with Cheerios stuffed in their pockets.

They think it's a _cereal_ killer.

Get it?

Yes it IS funny. You just need a better sense of humor.

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules  
****TO: Sam9188  
DATE: November 25  
SUBJECT: (no subject)**

You owe me. You so owe me. Thanksgiving - ugh. I mean - okay, I did the barbecues and crap over the summer because you told me to and they weren't so bad mostly I think because they were outdoors and it was easy to not get stuck with any one person in any one place. Then Thanksgiving comes up and I figure - you know, you seemed to maybe want a real regular Thanksgiving so I figured I'd give it a try for your dumb ass sake and - ugh. Everybody - EVERYBODY - sits around the same table, and everybody talks and - I mean it wasn't just me and Lisa and Ben, it was her family too. A lot of her family. I mean, Lisa would've had it just be us, just the three of us if I wanted to, but no - I figure, Sammy would want this, so I'll do this for him. Never again. I can take noise, you know? A lot of noise. A crowded bar. A Jayhawks game. Whatever. But that's when I don't need to listen to what everybody is saying and try and make small talk and be the frigging host and make sure everybody is happy and has enough food and apparently white wine gets chilled and red wine doesn't and who the frick cares about stuff like that? You know? Geesh.

The pie was worth it though.

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules  
****TO: Sam9188  
DATE: December 11  
****SUBJECT: (no subject)**

Some people just don't have a sense of humor, you know? We went to the mall, me and Ben to do some Christmas shopping for Lisa. So there's this perky little stewardess-wanna-be I think doing a whatever they call it with knives at one of the stores. Demonstration. Anyway, she's like too perky to believe. We stop to look, because Lisa was saying she'd like a new bread knife. Anyway, Miss Perky holds up a knife that has slots cut out of it and say to the group of people hanging on her every word, "Does anyone know why there are holes in this knife?" and I said, "Because if you stab someone with it, the holes make it easier to pull back out again." I mean - what? Doesn't everybody know that? So Miss Perky gives me a look like she's afraid I'm about to sprout tentacles out of my head and says, "If you mean, suction, yes." Turns out it was a cheese knife and the holes keep the cheese from crumbling as you slice it. Well lah dee dah. Anyway, so, no new knives for Lisa that day.

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules  
****TO: Sam9188  
DATE: December 25  
****SUBJECT: (no subject)**

Merry Christmas Sammy.

I miss you.

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules  
****TO: Sam9188  
DATE: January 1  
****SUBJECT: (no subject)**

Happy New Year. Lisa and Ben went to bed awhile ago, after the ball dropped. I'm not tired. Well, anyway, I don't think I could sleep.

I saw a clown today and it reminded me of you.

I saw something on the news about Stanford and it reminded me of you.

I got a cut on my hand at work the other day and had to put my own bandage on it, and it reminded me of you.

I had pizza for lunch and it reminded me of you.

I made coffee and it reminded me of you.

Every time I wake up, every time I breathe, everything I eat, every time I drink, every time I just can't stand it anymore, it reminds me of you.

Happy frigging new years.

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules  
****TO: Sam9188  
DATE: January 24  
****SUBJECT: (no subject)**

**_I HATE YOU._ **

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules  
****TO: Sam9188  
DATE: February 2  
****SUBJECT: (no subject)**

I don't hate you Sammy. You know I don't. I just - I can't stand knowing where you are and knowing where I am and the worst part of it all is that I can't stand how well I seem to be standing it all anyway. I miss you. I want you back. I want you to give me the Bitch Face and win at rockpaperscissors and take up all the room in the front seat of the car and I want - I just want you to be there. A lot of times, I get in the truck and still reach over out of habit to unlock the other door. And when I shut the truck door and don't hear another door shut too, it feels weird. I still wake up at night sometimes and look for the other bed but it's not there. You're not there. You're not here. I want you here. I miss you Sammy. I love you.

* * *

**FROM: Postmaster  
TO: ZeppelinRules**  
**DATE: February 2**  
**SUBJECT: Undeliverable: (no subject)**

Delivery has failed to these recipients or distribution lists: Sam9188

The recipient's inbox is full. We will not try to redeliver this message for you. Please ask recipient to clear inbox and try resending this message.


	11. Chapter 11

**FROM: Sam9188  
****TO: ZepplinRules  
****TIME: 10:11am  
****SUBJECT: apparently I'm rich**

All I need is a bank account and a fax and no brains whatsoever and I'm up 47 million.

_Lagos, Nigeria.  
Attention: The President/CEO_

_SUBJECT: Confidential Business Proposal_

_Having consulted with my colleagues and based on the information gathered from the Nigerian Chambers Of Commerce And Industry, I have the privilege to request for your assistance to transfer the sum of $47,500,000.00 (forty seven million, five hundred thousand United States dollars) into your accounts. The above sum resulted from an over-invoiced contract, executed commissioned and paid for about five years (5) ago by a foreign contractor. This action was however intentional and since then the fund has been in a suspense account at The Central Bank Of Nigeria Apex Bank._

* * *

**FROM: Sam9188  
****TO: ZepplinRules  
T****IME: 10:13am  
S****UBJECT: why didn't we think of this before?**

We should check out this website they "don't want money to get our problems eliminated" We could hire them for free and get our problems eliminated.

_SUBJECT: found that website!_

_How are you doing today. I hope that you are sitting down because I found that site that you couldn't find. I almost forgot, I looked at it and it is something that you should look at and it will help you right now and they do not want any money to get your problems eliminated, and not only that if you do not like what you see while you are there just say so and you will never bothered by them again._

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules  
****TO: Sam9188  
****TIME: 10:15 am  
****SUBJECT: re: why didn't we think of this before?**

If they did want money, we could use your $47 million to pay them.

* * *

**FROM: Sam9188  
****TO: ZepplinRules  
****TIME: 10:22am  
****SUBJECT: they suspended my ebay account!**

I didn't even know I had an ebay account.

_Subject: your (eBay) account could be suspended_

_Dear Customer _

_For the User Agreement, Section 9, we may immediately issue a warning, temporarily suspend, indefinitely suspend or terminate your membership and refuse to provide our services to you if we believe that your actions may cause financial loss or legal liability for you, our users or us. We may also take these actions if we are unable to verify or authenticate any information you provide to us. _

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules  
****TO: Sam9188  
****TIME: 10:25 am  
****SUBJECT: re: they suspended my ebay account!**

Now what are you going to spend your fortune on?

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules  
****TO: Sam9188  
****TIME: 10:25 am  
****SUBJECT: bored, are we? finished our research, did we?**

What are you doing? What's with all the canned ham?

* * *

**FROM: Sam9188  
****TO: ZepplinRules  
****TIME: 10:29am  
****SUBJECT: re: bored are we? finished our research, did we?**

Just cleaning out my email account. I'm ready whenever you want to come get me.

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules  
****TO: Sam9188  
****TIME: 10:32 am  
****SUBJECT: have you seen this new invention?**

It's called the DELETE button. Just delete delete delete everything.

* * *

**FROM: Sam9188  
****TO: ZepplinRules  
****TIME: 10:31 am  
****SUBJECT: re: have you seen this new invention?**

Ha. Ha. Ha.

I am deleting most of them. I'm reading the more interesting ones. A year and a half of emails is a lot to get through.

* * *

**FROM: Sam9188  
****TO: ZepplinRules  
****TIME: 10:37 am  
****SUBJECT: this one is yours**

_WARNING ! WARNING ! EXTREME VIRUS THREAT!_

_If you see anything about A GIRL WHO KILLED HERSELF OVER SOMETHING HER FATHER WROTE ON HER WALL! ***DO*** NOT*** OPEN***_

_YOU will NOT be able to delete This self -replicating virus!_

_PLEASE PASS ALONG QUICKLY BEFORE SOMEONE ...OPENS IT !"_

* * *

**FROM: Sam9188  
****TO: ZepplinRules  
****TIME: 10:38 am  
****SUBJECT: probably yours**

_SUBJECT: Tick removal, good advice_

_Tick removal,_

_If you don't know, this is good info whether you live in the city or the country! It is about time for the little stinkers to latch on. Please forward to anyone with children... or hunters or dogs, or anyone who even steps outside in summer!_

* * *

**FROM: Sam9188  
****TO: ZepplinRules  
****TIME: 10:39 am  
****SUBJECT: REALLY yours**

_Subject: New Scam_

_This new scam is being pulled on men. What happens is that when you stop for a red light a young, nude woman comes up and pretends to be washing your windshield. While she is doing this another person opens your back door and steals anything in the car. They are very good at this._

_They got me 7 times Friday and 5 times Saturday. I wasn't able to find them on Sunday_.

* * *

**FROM: Sam9188  
****TO: ZepplinRules  
****TIME: 10:40 am  
****SUBJECT: I guess they don't know we already took care of this one**

_Subject: Death By Bloody Mary_

_THIS EMAIL HAS BEEN CURSED ONCE OPENED YOU MUST SEND IT._

_You are now cursed. You must send this on or you will be killed. Tonight at 12:00am, by Bloody Mary. This is no joke. So don't think you can quickly get out of it and delete it now because Bloody Mary will come to you if you do not send this on._

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules  
****TO: Sam9188  
****TIME: 10:42 am  
****SUBJECT: did they say where that "naked girl scam" is most likely to happen? **

Gee whiz. How many of these did you get? No wonder your inbox was full.

* * *

**FROM: Sam9188  
****TO: ZepplinRules  
****TIME: 10:43 am  
****SUBJECT: California no doubt. **

I know, really. You'd think people would have better things to do than doctor pictures and broadcast nonsense.

_Subject: Fwd: FW: Fwd: Fw: Read before opening picture_

_True or not - this is pretty creepy - & just in time for Halloween!_

_This photo was taken in a hospital after the patient in the bed was in an accident where he was responsible for a young woman's death. She's the GHOST you see under the bed!_

* * *

**FROM: Sam9188  
****TO: ZepplinRules  
****TIME: 10:44 am  
****SUBJECT: re: did they say where that "naked girl scam" is most likely to happen? **

Wait – how did you know that my inbox was full?

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules  
****TO: Sam9188  
****TIME: 10:44 am  
****SUBJECT: Pack up. I'll be right there to get you. Then onto California.**

With all that crap? How could it not be full?

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules  
****TO: Sam9188  
****TIME: 10:49 am  
****SUBJECT: earth to Sam**

Sammy? You still there? You get stuck in a canned ham?

* * *

**FROM: Sam9188  
****TO: ZepplinRules  
****TIME: 10:53 am  
****SUBJECT: re: earth to Sam**

Ha. Yeah. I'm just deleting deleting deleting. I've won five lotteries, had seven ebay accounts closed down and am third in line to a South African kingdom. Not bad for a morning's email, hunh?

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules  
****TO: Sam9188  
****TIME: 10:54 am  
****SUBJECT: re: earth to Sam**

You got more accomplished than most small countries.

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules  
****TO: Sam9188  
****TIME: 10:59 am  
****SUBJECT: you stalling our road trip to CA? **

You there?

* * *

**FROM: Sam9188  
****TO: ZepplinRules  
****TIME: 11:03 am  
****SUBJECT: re: you stalling our road trip to CA?**

Yeah. I'm just going through my emails. I just –

You emailed me.

Last year, last fall

You emailed me.

* * *

**FROM: Sam9188  
****TO: ZepplinRules  
****TIME: 11:07 am  
****SUBJECT: re: you stalling our road trip to CA?**

Dean?

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules  
****TO: Sam9188  
****TIME: 11:09 am  
****SUBJECT: re: you stalling our road trip to CA? **

Yeah?

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules  
****TO: Sam9188  
****TIME: 11:13 am  
****SUBJECT: re: you stalling our road trip to CA? **

Sam?

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules  
****TO: Sam9188  
****TIME: 11:16 am  
****SUBJECT: (no subject) **

You read all of them, hunh?

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules  
****TO: Sam9188  
****TIME: 11:19 am  
****SUBJECT: (no subject) **

Sam?

You still there?

* * *

**FROM: Sam9188  
****TO: ZepplinRules  
****TIME: 11:21 am  
****SUBJECT: re: (no subject)**

Sorry. I packed up and went outside. I didn't want to - I wanted to -

You remember what my college ID picture looked like?

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules  
****TO: Sam9188  
****TIME: 11:23 am  
****SUBJECT: what's to remember? **

The thing's been in my wallet how many years?

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules  
****TO: Sam9188  
****TIME: 11:26 am  
****SUBJECT: (no subject) **

Sam?

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules  
****TO: Sam9188  
****TIME: 11:29 am  
****SUBJECT: (no subject) **

All right, I'm coming to get you. Don't go anwhyere.

* * *

**FROM: Sam9188  
****TO: ZepplinRules  
****TIME: 11:30 am  
****SUBJECT: re: (no subject)**

Dean - wait -

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules  
****TO: Sam9188  
****TIME: 11:32 am  
****SUBJECT: waiting**

see subject line

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules  
****TO: Sam9188  
****TIME: 11:37 am  
****SUBJECT: OK, still waiting**

Sam?

All right - look. You have no idea - all right you do have an idea - when I emailed you that - those - just never mind about them allright? I'm coming to get you.

* * *

**FROM: Sam9188  
****TO: ZepplinRules  
****TIME: 11:38 am  
****SUBJECT: (no subject)**

I didn't read them all.

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules  
****TO: Sam9188  
****TIME: 11:39 am  
****SUBJECT: and are you going to read them all?**

OK.

* * *

**FROM: Sam9188  
****TO: ZepplinRules  
****TIME: 11:41 am  
****SUBJECT: (no subject)**

You should've asked Miss Perky if she had a knife forged with dragon's blood. That would've gotten you a look.

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules  
****TO: Sam9188  
****TIME: 11:43 am  
****SUBJECT: re: (no subject)**

It would've gotten me thrown out of the mall.

* * *

**FROM: Sam9188  
****TO: ZepplinRules  
****TIME: 11:47 am  
****SUBJECT: (no subject)**

I missed you too.

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules  
****TO: Sam9188  
****TIME: 11:49 am  
****SUBJECT: re: (no subject)**

You remember?

* * *

**FROM: Sam9188  
****TO: ZepplinRules  
****TIME: 11:52 am  
****SUBJECT: (no subject)**

I just know.

* * *

**FROM: Sam9188  
****TO: ZepplinRules  
****TIME: 11:53 am  
****SUBJECT: I can't read them all because**

You knew my inbox was full, so you sent me an email that bounced back. So I can't read that email.

But I know what it said.

* * *

**FROM: Sam9188  
****TO: ZepplinRules  
****TIME: 11:56 am  
****SUBJECT: (no subject)**

Dean?

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules  
****TO: Sam9188  
****TIME: 11:59 am  
****SUBJECT: re: (no subject)**

Pack up, Sammy. I'm coming to get you. All this emailing is wearing me out.

* * *

**FROM: Sam9188  
****TO: ZepplinRules  
****TIME: 12:01 pm  
****SUBJECT: (no subject)**

Yeah. OK. I'll be here.

* * *

**FROM: Sam9188  
****TO: ZepplinRules  
****TIME: 12:01 pm  
****SUBJECT: one last canned ham**

_Subject: THIS IS SO COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO COOL!_

_If I could sit on the porch with God, the first thing I would do is thank him for you... Read the bottom and see how it works. _

_Try this! ...it really works. If you take this e-mail and forward it to at least 5 people, including the person that sent it to you, something amazing will happen to you!_

* * *

**FROM: ZeppelinRules  
****TO: ZeppelinRules  
****TIME: 12:03 pm  
****SUBJECT: too late**

something amazing already did happen to me.


End file.
